Abre Los Ojos
by Isless
Summary: En medio de una investigación donde se cree que Hoyt esté involucrado, la relación de la Detective Rizzoli y Maura Isles toma un giró inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:: El Fic lo he escrito hace poco más de un año y por fin me he decidido a compartirlo aquí. Un agradecimiento enorme a Sachiko que me animó a empezar a escribir y a mis Betas Readers:Amerashi, Lady Mistika y Ana, sin ellos no se qué haría.

**CAPÍTULO 01 **

Jane Rizzoli caminaba inquieta de un lado a otro en el Departamento de Investigación de Homicidios. Su viejo compañero Vince Korsak y su compañero actual, Barry Frost, la miraban preocupados sin decir palabra alguna. Jane se detuvo enfrente del tablón que en el momento se encontraba lleno con fotos de tres mujeres asesinadas, detalles, sospechosos y una línea de tiempo.

-Jane, sabes que no puede ser él - dijo Korsak cortando el silencio que había en el lugar, la morena lo miró de reojo moviendo la cabeza negativamente -. Puede ser un imitador, un aprendiz, algo, pero él no puede ser y lo sabes Jane - prosiguió Korsak levantándose de su silla y acercándose a la mujer para analizar el tablón.

-No sé como lo está haciendo Korsak, pero tiene que ser él, la misma técnica, los mismos cortes - decía con un tono casi inaudible, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma mientras trazaba con sus dedos los detalles de una de las fotos del crimen. Korsak la miraba, notando las cicatrices en las manos de Jane, las que le dejó el hombre que la ha seguido y traumatizado hasta en sus sueños, Hoyt -. Estos detalles no se hicieron públicos, Korsak - Jane miró a Korsak, sus ojos oscuros lo decían todo, sus pesadillas volvían a perseguirla.

-Pondremos vigilantes fuera de tu casa y en el sector durante la noche Jane...

-No, no es necesario - lo cortó, dando la espalda al tablón, tomando su chaqueta del respaldo de su silla, colocándosela mientras se dirigía a la puerta del elevador -. Frost, llama e investiga el historial de visitas de Hoyt en la cárcel, quiero saber quién habló con él, lee todas las cartas que ha recibido y sus remitentes, todo - las puertas del elevador se cerraban, Korsak y Jane compartieron una última mirada hasta que se cerraron por completo.

-Esto no es bueno - murmuró Frost agarrando el teléfono en mano empezando a marcar números. Korsak lo miró y se sentó en su escritorio pasando su mano por su frente, mirando todos los archivos que tenía distribuidos sobre su escritorio.

La Dra. Maura Isles, médica forense experta del Departamento de Homicidios de Boston, se encontraba terminando de cerrar el cuerpo de la última víctima que habían encontrado el día anterior. Se alejó del cuerpo y fue al lavamanos, lavando sus manos por minutos, perdida en sus pensamientos. Secó sus manos, se dio la vuelta y quedó inmóvil, notando la presencia de Jane que se encontraba recostada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirándola.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Jane? - preguntó Maura, tomando el archivo con las notas de la autopsia, dirigiéndose hacia su oficina.

-Lo suficiente - respondió Jane, siguiéndola a la oficina -. ¿Algo nuevo? - preguntó Jane sentándose en el sofá que Maura había añadido recientemente en la oficina. La forense dejó los archivos sobre su escritorio y caminó hacia Jane, sentándose a su lado. Sus ojos se fijaron en que Jane se tocaba las cicatrices de sus manos inconscientemente; algo que sólo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa y aunque ella no lo admitiera...cuando sentía miedo.

-Es el mismo M.O, tortura a sus víctimas y termina cortando la garganta - Maura notaba como Jane se ponía más inquieta, ella tenía sus sospechas, pero que Maura le asegurara aún más lo que presentía era diferente -. Hice una comparación con las notas en Hoyt, hasta ahora todo es igual Jane, el modo en que las deja, donde las deja, los cortes.

-Eso quiere decir que la persona que está haciendo esto tiene que tener alguna experiencia...

-Un cirujano, estudiante médico... Un corte con esa precisión requiere mucha práctica - dijo Maura, interrumpiendo a Jane tomando sus manos entre las de ella.

Jane se sintió más relajada al instante a pesar de lo que Maura le estaba comunicando. Sólo a ella le permitía tocar sus manos y no sabía por qué, pero le daba una sensación de tranquilidad.

-Pensaba que una vez que él estuviera en la cárcel iba a estar más tranquila, pero hasta en mis sueños me persigue y ahora esto... ¿Has visto las fotos? ¡Es que tienen el mismo perfil que yo! ¡Hoyt me dijo que no se detendría hasta matarme y han muerto tres mujeres por mi culpa! - con cada palabra la voz de Jane se elevaba más y más con enojo.

-Jane no es tu culpa que un psicópata esté en las calles asesinando mujeres - dijo, tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-No entiendes Maur... - susurró antes de levantarse, soltando las manos de Maura - Tengo que ir a verlo, confrontarlo... no puedo dejar que tenga este efecto en mí y si no es él quién está haciendo esto es uno de sus aprendices... haré que me lo diga aunque tenga que usar una de mis balas para que lo escupa - el enojo era evidente en su voz, pero Maura sabía que era algo más que enojo.

-Jane por favor, deja que Korsak o Frost vayan y hablen con él - suplicó, no sabía de lo que sería capaz la mujer.

-No Maura, esto lo tengo que hacer yo - dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y se detuvo antes de abrirla -. Llámame si hay algo fuera de lo común en los resultados del laboratorio - Maura se quedó sin saber qué decir o hacer sentada en el sofá; sabía que este caso era demasiado para todos, pero especialmente para Jane...

Eran casi las once de la noche y Jane se encontraba en su apartamento sentada en su sofá, pistola en mano sin dejar de mirarla. No podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos imágenes de Hoyt y como casi la mata volvían a su mente, sus cicatrices ardían como si volviera a revivir el momento en que el bisturí atravesó la palma de sus manos. Hoyt estaba logrando lo que quería: aun detrás de rejas la seguía traumatizando, seguía haciéndole la vida un infierno... Ahora tres mujeres estaban muertas por su culpa, para llegar a ella...

Unos toques en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y por reflejo se levantó rápidamente apuntando con la pistola hacia la puerta. "¿En qué estoy pensando?, Korsak puso vigilancia..." aun así, mantuvo la pistola al lado de su cuerpo mientras miraba quién era.

-¿Siempre tienes que vestirte como si fueras a una sesión de fotos? - preguntó Jane, sonriendo al abrir la puerta, mirando a su amiga de arriba a abajo y notando que traía una bolsa con ella.

-Estoy en pijama, Jane - respondió Maura entrando en el apartamento y dejando la bolsa al lado de la puerta.

-Y aún así te ves como una modelo ¿Un vino? - preguntó la morena ya buscándolo, sabiendo la respuesta y tomando una cerveza para ella, caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de Maura ofreciéndole la copa con el vino -. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Sabes que tengo un psicópata detrás de mí, no es seguro que estés aquí Maur.

Maura tomó un sorbo de su vino y miró a su amiga - No sabemos si está detrás de ti Jane y estoy aquí porque soy tu amiga. Además he leído unos artículos donde menciona que víctimas de...

-¡Maura! No te pongas toda Google conmigo ahora - protestó Jane bebiendo de su cerveza, levantándose del sofá.

Maura colocó su copa encima de la mesita y caminó hacia Jane. - No tengo que leer ningún artículo para saber que no estás durmiendo bien, sé que soy muy torpe con las personas y que me siento más a gusto con mis 'pacientes', pero eres mi amiga, tal vez la única que he tenido en mi vida, me preocupo por ti y algo me dice que me necesitas - la preocupación era evidente en sus ojos y Jane no se podía negar a ella cuando la miraba así.

-¿Esa bolsa es para quedarte la noche? - preguntó sin poder ocultar una leve sonrisa causada por las palabras que su amiga.

-Sí, pensé que lo mejor era hacerte compañía.

-Vamos entonces, no creo que pueda resistir un minuto más sin dormir. ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas horas llevo sin poder cerrar los ojos sin que Hoyt vuelva a mis pensamientos o que me despierte en medio de la noche por esas pesadillas - decía mientras tomaba la bolsa de Maura y la llevaba a su cuarto. Sabe que cuando Maura duerme a su lado duerme mejor, no sabe por qué, pero así fue cuando Hoyt la atacó por primera vez.

La rubia la siguió hasta su cuarto, las dos se acostaron una al lado de la otra y Jane quedó dormida al cabo de unos minutos, Maura se quedó mirándola por casi una hora más hasta que el sueño se adueñó de ella también.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 02**

La alarma comenzó a sonar exactamente a las 6:00AM y con un gruñido Jane la apagó inmediatamente. Inconscientemente se volvió a acomodar, se sentía bien, demasiado bien... cálido, suave, con un aroma exquisita... un aroma muy conocida para ella...

_'Espera...'_ Pensó Jane abriendo rápidamente los ojos, quedando con la boca abierta en completo shock, respiró profundamente... uno, dos y tragó en seco contemplando la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. De alguna forma terminaron abrazadas durante la noche . Maura aún dormía, su cabello dorado ondulado caía sobre sus hombros. Su respiración era pausada y su rostro reflejaba serenidad.

_'Aun durmiendo es tan...perfecta'_, pensó intentando no moverse para no perturbar el sueño de su amiga. Jane se relajó un poco, la verdad, se sentía bien estando así. Maura tenía el brazo alrededor de su cintura, como si la estuviera protegiendo de todo el mal y con esa simple acción, Jane se sentía más protegida que nunca. Suspiró y volvió a relajarse en los brazos de Maura.

_'¿Y si despierta? ¿Qué pensará de esto?'_. Su mente se le volvió a acelerar, el pánico regresó a ella en segundos y su cuerpo se tensó, no sabía qué hacer o si debía moverse. Después de unos minutos de mirar y pensar sobre las posibles reacciones que Maura podría manifestar, decidió que lo mejor era salir de la cama antes de que despertara. Y así lo hizo, muy lentamente empezó a escabullirse de los brazos de su amiga.

-Jane...- murmuró Maura soñolienta sin abrir los ojos, estrechándola un poco más fuerte sin dejar que se escapara. Jane casi se derrite al escuchar y ver como la expresión en su rostro cambió, no le podría negar nada a esta mujer. Con un suspiro que la daba por vencida, volvió a relajarse junto a Maura cerrando sus ojos. Hoy podrían dormir... Después de todo era sábado, no pasaría nada si llegaban un poco más tarde al trabajo.

Habían pasado dos horas y esta vez Maura se despertaba pausadamente hasta abrir los ojos, justo delante se encontraba el rostro de Jane, por primera vez en semanas se la veía totalmente relajada.

_'Espero que no haya tenido pesadillas'_, pensó mientras sonreía sin poder evitarlo, mirando el rostro de la detective.

-Puedes abrir los ojos Jane - comentó Maura con una sonrisa sin moverse, manteniendo su brazo en la cintura de Jane.

-¿Cómo sabes que no dormía...? - susurró Jane algo nerviosa sin poder ignorar la posición en la que se encontraban. No había tenido muchas amigas con las que durmiera en la misma cama, pero esta situación... No sabía si le incomodaba... O era el nerviosismo... '¿Pero por qué este nerviosismo?', se cuestionó Jane.

-La respiración de una persona suele ser más... - Maura siguió explicando las fases del REM y las etapas del sueño. Jane sólo la miraba, la capacidad de su mente para procesar palabras disminuyó desde que Maura comenzó a hablar , la escuchaba, pero estaba tan concentrada en su rostro y en cómo se iluminaban sus ojos cada vez que daba un detalle nuevo aunque siguiera soñolienta, que al final, Jane no se enteró de lo que había explicado.

Cuando Maura empezó a trabajar como la jefe médico forense del Departamento de Policía de Boston, a Jane se le hizo difícil colaborar. A Maura no le gusta asumir tareas, mentir, y siempre que había una obvia mancha de sangre, se negaba a admitirlo hasta que lo comprobara en el labolatorio. Son cualidades únicas de Maura y ella se había acostumbrado a ellas, en sí, ha llegado al punto en que las ve como algo adorable, especialmente cuando Maura se coloca en plan "Google" como hacía en estos momentos.

-Creo que debería llevarte conmigo a todos lados, eres mejor que Wikipedia, Maura- dijo Jane riendo, y acercando el rostro un poco más al de Maura en un acto involuntario.

-Wikipedia no es infalible, Jane - respondió a ella con un tono muy seguro, como siempre. Jane sólo sonrió mirándola, el ambiente cambió en cuestión de segundos, sus miradas fijas en los ojos de la otra...

_'¿Esto es normal entre amigas?'_, se preguntaba Maura. Jane era la primera amiga con la cual era tan cercana.

_'¿Qué está pasando aquí?'_, dudó Jane con el miedo reflejándose en sus ojos.

-JANEEE-

_'¿!Ma!?',_ Jane se incorporó rápidamente de la cama mirando de reojo cómo Maura hacía lo mismo pero notablemente más tranquila. Salió del cuarto apresurada encontrándose con su madre al pie de las escaleras.

-!Ma! ¿Qué te he dicho? Llama antes de aparecer. Además, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? Sabes que es sábado, ¿verdad? Tengo que trabajar, ma - decía Jane incoherentemente mientras buscaba el café para preparar.

-Soy tu madre Janie, no necesito anunciarme antes de venir, me diste la llave ¿recuerdas? - justificó Angela moviendo las llaves al frente de Jane para que las viera. Ella la miró de reojo alucinando.

-Ma, ya soy mayor de edad y esa llave es para casos de emergencia, no para que aparezcas y entres de esa manera en estos momentos que...

-Ya Frankie me dijo, ¿por qué no me puedes decir que ese hombre anda suelto por ahí Jane?

-¿Frankie no se puede callar, eh?- murmuró Jane, girándose para quedar frente a frente con su madre - No es Hoyt Ma.

-¿Entonces por qué hay policías afuera de tu casa, Jane? Soy tu madre, ¿por qué no puedes decirme estas cosas antes de que tu hermano lo haga? - le reclamaba Angela con su voz rasposa casi gritándole.

-No quería preocuparte Ma - confesó Jane dándole la espalda por unos minutos para servir el café ya listo.

-¿Por qué preparas tres tazas? - preguntó Angela, percatándose del detalle y a la vez queriendo evitar el tema, las dos estaban muy exaltadas, no era el mejor momento.

-Es para M...

-Maura - dijo Angela viendo bajar a Maura por las escaleras, se había bañado y estaba con su ropa de trabajo tan elegante como siempre -. No sabía que estabas aquí Maura, ¿cómo estás? -

-Buenos días señora Rizzoli, estoy muy bien, ¿y usted?"- comentó Maura tomando su taza y bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Maura, ya te he dicho que me puedes llamar Angela, eres prácticamente una Rizzoli más - ante este comentario Jane y Maura compartieron una mirada, siempre que Angela le decía eso la hacía muy feliz, sus padres no pudieron pasar mucho tiempo con ella durante su niñez; el que Angela le diga que es prácticamente parte de la familia Rizzoli significaba mucho para ella.

-Maura vino a hacerme compañía ayer y a "protegerme" Ma - explicó Jane haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos cuando dijo 'protegerme' pero con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que Maura sonriera también.

-Por lo menos a ti te lo permite, Maura - refunfuñó Angela dolida, mirando a Jane que le dio un suspiro como respuesta.

Por unos minutos las tres mujeres quedaron en silencio disfrutando del café, Maura y Jane compartían miradas de vez en cuando, tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado en la habitación hace un rato, pero este no era el momento. Cada una estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y fueron interrumpidas cuando el celular de Jane comenzó a sonar.

-Rizzoli - contestó, su rostro exteriorizaba sus emociones mientras escuchaba atentamente. Maura sabía que no era nada bueno.

-Maura, tenemos que irnos - anunció subiendo a su cuarto y bajando al minuto, sólo había cambiado sus shorts por unos pantalones. Se colocó la placa y la pistola en el cinturón, no había tiempo para más -. Ma, después te llamo - le dijo saliendo rápidamente por la puerta seguida por Maura.

-¿Qué pasa Jane? - preguntó Maura, mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Han encontrado otro cuerpo - respondió Jane acelerando sin desviar su mirada del camino.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 03**

* * *

Jane y Maura llegaron a la escena del crimen en tiempo récord. Maura estuvo tentada en varias ocasiones de decir algo siempre que Jane quebrantaba alguna de las leyes de tránsito; unas cuantas luces rojas y exceso de velocidad. Era consciente que a Jane no le importaban las leyes en esos momentos y por eso se abstuvo a sólo mirarla de vez en cuando.

El homicidio había ocurrido en un parque; la entrada estaba rodeada de coches de la policía de Boston y algunas Vans negras.

'Que no esté aquí el FBI...', rogó Jane irritada mientras se dirigía a la escena del crimen con Maura siguiéndole el paso.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Jane inquieta al ver al agente Dean del FBI quien se encontraba enfrente de la cinta amarilla bloqueando el paso -. ¡Este es mi caso Dean!- protestó colocando sus manos en sus caderas mientras caminaba de un lado a otro enojada. Dean miró a Maura y asintió levemente en entendimiento.

-Iré a analizar la escena- avisó Maura observando como la morena le rogaba con la mirada que la llevara con ella. Sin embargo, sólo le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa antes de darle la espalda para dirigirse a la escena, donde sacó unos guantes de su bolsa.

-Tú no puedes hacerme esto - decía Jane mirando al agente Dean con fuego en los ojos.

-Jane, sabes que este es un caso delicado y tú no estás apta para trabajar en el.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que no estoy apta? ¡Es mi caso, Dean, soy la más informada, nadie lo conoce como yo a él! ¿Qué te crees, que por ser del FBI puedes venir y tomarlo así de fácil?

-Janie... - dijo Dean colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Jane tratando de calmarla.

-¡No me llames Janie! - gritó Jane empujando a Dean, advirtiendo con el dedo índice - Como vuelvas a... - decía entre dientes con la ira reflejada en su mirada cuando Korsak la interrumpió.

-Jane, ven conmigo por favor - le pidió Korsak sonando casi como una orden; Jane suspiró, sabía que era mejor así. Con una última mirada llena de desprecio le dio la espalda bruscamente a Dean y se retiró con Korsak. Entró al carro al lado de su viejo compañero y cerró la puerta suspirando profundamente mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Te llevaré a la estación - anunció Korsak sin preguntar, poniendo el coche en marcha saliendo del parque -. Maura me dijo que no estabas durmiendo bien - decía sin desviar su mirada de la carretera -. No tienes acceso al caso Jane, de ningún tipo... Y no es sólo por Dean, es una orden de más arriba. Este caso casi acaba contigo antes, Janie - Jane no respondió.

El resto del camino fue en absoluto silencio. Korsak tenía razón, ella entendía que el FBI quisiera implicarse en el caso aunque eso no significaba que no le molestara.

Había transcurrido una hora y media y Jane no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro frente a su escritorio. Korsak y Frost compartieron una mirada, la inquietud de Jane empezaba a tener efecto sobre ellos.

-¿Por qué no bajas a ver a la Doctora Isles, Jane? - comentó Frost cruzando los dedos para que aceptara la proposición.

Jane se detuvo y con cara pensativa los miró y suspiró pasándose la mano por su cabello, no estaba segura si bajar a la morgue era la mejor idea.

-Subiré al rato, de todas formas aquí no puedo hacer nada - dijo caminando hacia el elevador. Frost y Korsak se miraron y suspiraron aliviados. No era que no quisieran que Jane estuviese allí, pero al suspenderla del caso sentían que tenían que hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para cerrarlo. No podían fallarle pero en esos momentos la detective sólo los estaba distrayendo con su inquietud.

Jane llegó a la morgue buscando a la forense pero no había señales de la Dra. por ningún lado. El cuerpo de una chica yacía sobre una de las mesas de autopsia cubierto hasta el cuello, era como las otras; pelo negro ondulado, y el prominente corte a través del cuello. Un escalofrío empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Jane e inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma.

-¿Jane? - llamó Maura, abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

-¡Maura! - exclamó Jane dando un brinco - Dios Maura casi me matas de un susto, pensé que no estabas... - decía Jane mientras su tono se hacía cada vez más bajo, mientras observaba cómo Maura se acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella, donde tomó sus manos.

-Ven a mi oficina - susurró Maura guiándola a su oficina hasta dejarla sentada en el sofá -. Frost me informó la razón de la presencia del Agente Dean en la escena del crimen - las dos compartieron una mirada, Maura no necesitaba decir más.

-¿Le guardas rencor por haberse ido antes? - preguntó Maura cautelosamente después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿A Dean? - en el momento en que eso salió de su boca, Jane sabía que había sido una pregunta innecesaria - No, no es eso Maura... esto no se trata de algo exclusivamente personal, es mi caso Maur y ahora ni siquiera puedo saber nada de la chica sobre tu mesa de autopsia... Está ahí por mi culpa - susurró Jane agachando la cabeza, su pelo cubrió su rostro de la vista de Maura.

'Jane...' pensó Maura, levantándose rápidamente de su silla yendo hacia ella, su mejor amiga se estaba rompiendo frente a sus ojos y no podía permitir eso.

-Jane... - la llamó sentándose a su lado en el sofá, haciéndole a un lado el pelo - Jane... mírame - la morena alzó su rostro mirándola; sus ojos comunicaban lo que ella no se atrevía a decir. Jane tenía que ser fuerte y siempre iba con aires de invencible, pero en estos momentos no era así. Estaba viendo como comenzaba a desmoronarse de nuevo al igual que lo hiciera con Hoyt en el pasado. Maura no iba a permitirlo.

-Todo estará bien Jane, encontraremos a quien sea responsable por los asesinatos - susurró Maura, atrayendo a la morena a sus brazos, abrazándola. Transcurrieron varios segundos para que su amiga reaccionara pero correspondió al abrazo aferrándose a ella como si fuese lo único que impidiera que se hiciese pedazos. Jane se relajó, aún no entendía como Maura podía calmarla de esa manera.

-No me detendré hasta poner a ese asesino detrás de las rejas- era unas de las cosas que Maura le susurraba. -¿Por qué no descansas un rato?- propuso Maura -Puedes dormir aquí, en el sofá, es lo suficientemente grande, es del diseñador Pablo Munyoz.

-Me imagino- respondió Jane con una sonrisa alejándose de Maura mirando el sofá. Maura se levantó y buscó una manta.

-¿Tienes de todo en tu oficina?- preguntó sonriendo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá cubriéndose con la manta.

-Quién sabe!- Maura guiñó uno de sus ojos antes de regresar a su escritorio para analizar las notas de la autopsia.'Por lo menos ha sonreído' pensaba sin poder concentrarse en el reporte.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Jane se rindió al sueño. Maura había terminado de leer los reportes y se levantó con cuidado para no hacer ruido, se aproximo al sofá contemplando a su amiga y se acercó para cubrirla un poco más con la manta y en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Maura se llevó sus dedos a los labios rápidamente, indicándole a Korsak que guardara silencio. Salió de su oficina y estuvo hablando con Korsak por unos minutos. Al regresar escribió una nota, dejándola en un lugar cercano donde la detective la pudiera ver al despertar. Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro por un segundo, suspirando antes de marcharse con el detective.

Unos veinte minutos después Jane empezaba a despertarse, incorporándose en el sofá restregándose los ojos

-¿Maur? - susurró soñolienta.

Maura no estaba. Al levantarse un papel cayó al suelo.

Se inclinó tomándolo en sus manos para leerlo.

'No no no no, Maura' pensaba saliendo por la puerta corriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!

Jane se estaba preparando la tercera taza de café de la tarde mientras chequeaba su celular, cinco llamadas y dos mensajes a Maura y ninguna contestación, y Korsak tenía su celular apagado. Caminó hasta su escritorio tomando un sorbo del café y se dejó caer en su silla; miró todos los archivos que tenía enfrente, sabía que tenía que actualizar y terminar los reportes pero no se podía concentrar en nada. Tomó la nota de Maura y la volvió a leer por décima vez: "Una pista surgió". Jane suspiró y la tiró a un lado.

_"¿No podía ser más explícita?",_ pensó Jane mientras miraba su reloj, habían pasado varias horas y todavía no tenía ninguna noticia. _"Qué habrá pasado... Aggg, tengo que parar de pensar"_. Tomó otro sorbo del café y se quedó unos segundos mirando la taza, que Maura le había regalado las Navidades pasadas. Aún lo recuerda como si fuese ayer... En ese entonces ella sólo llevaba unos cuatro meses trabajando con ellos y los chicos habían organizado un _"Amigos invisible"_ para celebrar entre ellos las navidades. Dió la casualidad de que a Maura le tocó Jane. Maura le entregó su regalo diciéndole: "Si vas a tomar tanto café, por lo menos hazlo en algo adecuado y no en esos vasos plásticos". _"Estaba muy nerviosa... Creo que era la primera vez que la había visto así"_, pensaba Jane sonriendo mientra pasaba sus dedos por los detalles de las letras impresas en la taza. _"Amigas, ¿eh?"_ susurró y unas voces la sacaron de su trance casi tirando el café al incorporarse.

-¡Frost! ¿Dónde estab..? - se calló al notar que Dean llegaba con él; en el fondo esperaba que fuera Maura, estaba algo decepcionada.

-Tuve que ir a la prisión por los historiales de visitas y las llamadas de Hoyt, -¿Te está sentando bien el trabajo en la oficina? - le preguntó riendo al ver la cara que le puso Jane.

-Frost, recuerda que Jane está fuera de este caso, nada de detalles - comentó Dean mirándolo fijamente y luego a Jane de reojo -. Llámame si algo está fuera de lugar - dijo retirándose, ignorando por completo a Jane.

-¿¡Qué le he hecho yo a este tío!? ¡Joder! - dijo Jane golpeando el escritorio, levantándose y dirigiéndose a Frost, quién sólo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y le hacía señas a Jane para que se sentara junto a él.

-Jane... Soy tu compañero, sé cuánto significa este caso para ti, pienso que no es justo que te sacaran de él por completo, pero confía en nosotros, estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos - Frost la miró, y se fijó en su rostro, cuya expresión seria lo dejó sin más opción que hablar más-. Está limpio por ahora... No hemos encontrado ninguna conexión con Hoyt, esperemos que Maura y Korsak tengan mejor suerte.

-¿Dónde está Maura? - dijo Jane al escuchar el nombre de su amiga sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Eso... No puedo decírtelo, lo siento Jane - decía mientras caminaba hacia la cafetera para servirse un café -. No debe tardar en llegar.

-¡Odio esto! ¿Por qué no me pueden decir las cosas? - protestó Jane sabiendo la respuesta, pero aún así no dejaba de molestarle, agarró su chaqueta y subió al elevador.

Minutos más tarde Jane se encontraba en la oficina de Maura, se quitó su chaqueta y se sentó unos minutos en el sofá mirando el techo, aquí estaba en silencio, no había teléfonos sonando a cada minuto u oficiales hablando... Era como un mundo diferente donde sólo faltaba Maura. _"Maura..."_, pensó Jane cerrando sus ojos respirando profundamente, su oficina tenía un ambiente tan, tan de Maura... Hasta olía como ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se quedó dormida.

Alrededor de media hora después la puerta de la oficina se abrió lentamente, era Maura. _"Frost tenía razón_" pensó recordando la conversación que apenas hace unos momentos había tenido con el detective en el tercer piso, le había dicho que Jane había salido pero que no pensaba que se hubiese ido de la estación. Maura se dirigió a su escritorio dejando su bolsa encima con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se giró mirando a Jane, se encontraba sentada con su cabeza recostada de lado dejando su cuello al descubierto. Maura tragó en seco y se acercó sentándose a su lado lo más cuidadosa que podía para no despertarla, miró su rostro y sintió como su respiración se cortó por segundos, se podía notar las huellas de las noches sin dormir en el rostro de Jane, pero la luz tenue que apenas iluminaba la oficina, iluminaba su rostro de una manera que dejaba la dejaba sin palabras, algo que rara vez ocurría. Tragó en seco otra vez y con delicadeza apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de Jane, su mirada siguió su perfil, desde su cabello... Sus párpados cerrados... Hasta sus labios entreabiertos, inconscientemente Maura se acercó a su rostro, su mirada fija en sus labios, sentía como su corazón palpitaba hasta poder escucharlo, literalmente, sus labios se acercaron tanto a los de Jane que podía sentir su aliento... Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y se separó unos centímetros para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de Jane.

_"¿Qué me está pasando?_" pensaba, incorporándose con cuidado en el mismo momento que empezó a sonar el celular de Jane, lo cual hizo que se despertara.

-Ouch - se quejó Maura que se había tropezado por el sobresalto.

-¿Maura, estás bien? - se levantó rápidamente tomando a Maura de las manos ayudándola a levantarse, ignorando por completo el celular - ¿Cómo te has caído? - preguntaba mirando de arriba abajo a su amiga, chequeando que estuviera bien.

-M... me he tropezado - dejó ir de las manos de Jane para pasarse sus manos por su vestido. Jane la miró divertida.

-Deben de ser esos zapatos que te pones, no sé como puedes caminar con eso.

-Deberías ir de compras conmigo alguna vez, podría conseguirte algunos - respondió Maura sonriéndole con esa sonrisita que le dentenía el mundo a Jane.

-No cre... - Jane se quejó al escuchar el tono de Ángela otra vez - Ma, estoy en el trabajo - contestó el celular Jane, disculpándose con la mirada a Maura.

-Sí ma... Ajá... ¿Maura? - Maura, que organizaba unos papeles la miró al escuchar su nombre, Jane alejó el celular de ella un poco - Mi madre quiere que vengas a la cena de mañana Maura... ¿Te apetece? - le preguntó rogando por dentro que dijera que sí.

-Sí, no tengo planes para mañana - contestó con una sonrisa, terminando con sus papeles y sentándose en el sofá, mirando cómo Jane continuaba hablando por el celular.

-Sí ma, irá... Ajá... ¿Qué? Ma, es feriado... Está bien - suspiró Jane mirando de reojo a su amiga -. Dice que si quieres ir al parque el lunes, por el cuatro de julio - Maura la miró y le respondió moviendo la cabeza en señal de sí.

-Irá ma... Sí, ma... Ya sé... Eso es muy temprano, está bien - Jane colgó y miró a Maura, suspirando.

-Nunca he ido a ver los fuegos artificiales - le confesó mirando sus manos apenada.

-¿Tus padres nunca te llevaron? - la miró alucinada.

-Nunca tenían mucho tiempo... Yo tampoco lo pedía... Ellos estaban muy centrados en sus vidas y viajes...

-Maur... - susurró Jane tomando sus manos entre las suyas, no sabía muy bien qué decir, no podía creer cómo eran los padres de Maura -. Irás con nosotros y verás lo lindo que es y te lo pasarás muy bien Maur, aunque la cena de los domingos puede intimidar un poco - sonrió Jane - Mi familia es algo loca, ya conoces a Ma y Frankie - Maura la miró con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo estaba algo nerviosa por la cena.

-¿Quieres ir por una copa? - le preguntó Jane después de unos segundos de silencio aún sosteniendo las manos de Maura entre las suyas.

-Creo que iré a casa mejor, ha sido un día largo - Maura notó la desilusión en los ojos de Jane -. Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres... y si quieres pasamos por Jo antes.

-¿Conduzco y pizza? - preguntó Jane ilusionada a lo cual Maura sólo sonrió asintiendo.

Jane y Maura habían salido por la parte trasera de la morgue, las dos en sus respectivos carros para dejar el de Jane en su apartamento. Hasta ahora todo había ido bien, Jane iba conduciendo el carro de Maura y Jo ladraba de vez en cuando en la parte trasera, habían ordenado la pizza antes de salir y a los pocos minutos de llegar al apartamento de Maura llegó el repartidor.

Unos minutos después estaban las dos sentadas frente del sofá de la sala en el suelo con la pizza sobre la mesita.

-¿No me vas a decir qué hiciste hoy? - preguntó Jane, tomando una mordida de su pizza.

-No, sabes que no puedo y ya Korsak lo tiene todo bajo control - respondió Maura tomando su copa de vino entre sus manos.

-Maurrrrr - protestó Jane poniéndole su mejor cara de puchero.

-No - contestó Maura sonriendo, tomando un poco de vino notando de reojo como Jo jugaba con Bass. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jane nuevamente y el mundo se paró alrededor de ellas, Notó como los ojos de Jane la miraban... Sus labios _'¿Se dará cuenta de la cara que está poniendo?... ¿Tendré la misma cara?'_, se preguntaba, mordiendo su labio inferior inconscientemente.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar... - susurró Maura rompiendo el silencio...


	5. Chapter 5

-Creo que necesitamos hablar... - susurró Maura rompiendo el silencio...

-¿D... De que necesitamos hablar? - preguntó sorprendida, no se esperaba eso. _¿Qué esperaba?_ Tomó su cerveza de encima de la mesita solamente para desviar su mirada de la de Maura.

-Pues... - comenzó un poco nerviosa - tú sabes como soy... - pausó al notar que Jane la miraba atentamente -. Sé que no estás en el caso... y que no deberíamos darte ninguna información... ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó, desviándose de lo que decía - ¿Me estás escuchando Jane?

-Sí, perdón, perdón, no me esperaba esto, hace un momento me decías que no podías contarme qué habías hecho hoy y ahora... Sólo no me lo esperaba - Sus palabras de enredaban en su lengua y se sentía algo tonta. No sabía si se encontraba nerviosa, aliviada o asustada, pero necesitaba un minuto para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido; _'¿qué ocurrió?_, pensó incorporándose para luego sentarse en el sofá. Jo saltó sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué me decías Maur? - preguntó jugando con las orejas de su perrita.

Maura no entendía qué pasaba, así que continuó.

-Te decía que... Sé que no estás en el caso... Pero eres mi mejor amiga y... Y sé cuánto te importa este asunto así que, claro, mientras no tomes acción... Porque eso no lo permitiré... Te informaré de lo que necesites saber...

-¿La Dra. Isles quebrantando las reglas? - preguntó divertida a la vez que Jo dio un ladrido moviendo su cola.

-No sé mucho de esto... Son las reglas, pero eres mi mejor amiga, eres la primera amiga que tengo Jane, no sé muy bien lo que es normal y lo que no es... - la risa de Jane cesó, esas últimas palabras tuvieron un efecto en ella que la hicieron tragar en seco y no sabía muy bien el por qué.

-Maur... - suspiró acercándose a ella. Jo saltó de sus piernas yéndose a dar vueltas alrededor de Bass - Te agradezco mucho el que quieras ayudarme con este caso y no te creas, me muero por saber qué pista surgió y cómo va la investigación, pero no quiero que corrompas tu ética por eso.

Tomó las manos de Maura entre las de ellas, acariciando su piel con sus dedos inconscientemente.

-Tú y los chicos se están esforzando mucho. Confío en ustedes y quién sabe si en verdad sea lo mejor para mí, el mantenerme alejada de este caso.

_'Otra vez está haciéndolo',_ pensaba Maura escuchando lo que decía su amiga, mientras todo lo que podía pensar y sentir era cómo Jane acariciaba sus manos._ 'Tal vez esto sea normal entre amigas... ¿Una señal de apoyo tal vez...?'_, intentaba deducir el significado de ese simple acto.

-¿Ahora me estás escuchando tú Maur? - preguntó Jane soltando sus manos, se había percatado de la mirada de Maura en ellas. _'¿Qué estará pasando por esa cabecita?'_, sonreía recordando cada vez que ella se ponía a hablar como si fuera una Wikipedia andante.

-Sí Jane, entiendo - respondió sin saber muy bien lo que había dicho su amiga. Su mente estaba en otro mundo. Algo poco peculiar, para no decir inexistente en la Doctora Isles.

-Creo que mejor vamos a dormir, esa cabecita tuya está mal funcionando - se rió acomodándose en el sofá -. Mañana temprano Ma quiere salir de compras, nos puedes acompañar si quieres, creo que las dos juntas la pasaran de maravilla... Aunque no sé si es buena idea para mí que ustedes dos estén juntas en una tienda... - dijo haciendo muecas imaginándoselo -. Haré señales de socorro.

Maura no pudo contener una sonrisa - Pena que no pueda ser yo quien te salve. Será un placer Jane, así vemos si podemos comprarte un par de cosas adecuadas.

-¿Adecuadas? Olvídalo, mejor no saber -. Jane no sabía en que se estaba metiendo, pero la risa no la podía controlar y se sentía bien.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí? - preguntó un poco insegura.

-S... Síi... Emm... Quiero ver un maratón de Ley y el Orden...

-Puedes subir al cuarto de invitados cuando quieras, está listo - respondió sin darle mucha importancia y se retiró a su habitación.

_'¿!¿Un maratón de la Ley y el Orden?! ¿En serio Jane?'_. Se acomodó en el sofá mirando a Jo que la observaba - Ven aquí Jo - sonrió cuando la perrita subió a su lado haciéndose una bolita - Creo que nos tocará ver unos episodios de la Ley y el Orden...

Eran las 10:00 AM y Maura esperaba a Jane en su auto. Jane venía de una cafetería cercana con dos vasos de café, uno en cada mano.

-Aquí tienes, un café, dos azúcar, una crema - sonrió entregándoselo. Maura bebió un sorbo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, nada mejor que un buen café en una mañana de domingo. Abrió la boca para darle las gracias a Jane pero su celular sonó, ya era la tercera vez.

-Deberías responder, Jane - suspiró Maura sin desviar su mirada del tránsito. La morena la miró de reojo y resopló.

-Ma... ya te dije hace - miró su reloj - apenas diez minutos que llegaríamos pronto. Ya estamos casi en la esquina - Maura podía escuchar la voz de Ángela mientras Jane alejaba el celular de su oído -. Aquí estamos Ma... - terminó la llamada y refunfuñó, mirando como Ángela bajaba los escalones del portal rápidamente -. Que día me espera... - susurró y Maura empezó a reír.

-¡Buenos días, Maura! - saludó entusiasmada Ángela mientras se sentaba en el asiento detrás de Jane. Jane sólo tomó un poco de su café y suspiró hundiéndose en el asiento.

-Buenos días Angela, ¿hacia donde desea ir? - sonrió tímidamente. Era divertido ver las expresiones que Ángela provocaba en Jane, demasiado.

-Un lugar donde podamos comprar un vestido adecuado para mi hija.

-Conozco el lugar indicado - respondió. Jane casi escupe su café.

-Ma... ¿Para qué quieres comprarme un vestido? Es sólo la cena de todos los domingos.

-Tendremos un invitado, deberías vestir bien - Ángela sonrió y Maura la observó por el retrovisor.

-Ma, Maur está cansada de verme en esta ropa, así visto - Ángela se mantuvo callada, pero no dejaba de sonreír

-Un cambio no estaría mal Jane, nunca te he visto en un vestido - dijo Maura estacionando el carro delante de la tienda.

-¡MAURA! ¡No ayudas! - protestó abriendo la puerta y bajándose del carro.

Estaba decidido, nunca más en su vida iba a juntar a esas dos para ir de compras... Llevaban más de una hora caminando por las tiendas y no se decidían en cual entrar, o entraban a todas, miraban todo y con la misma salían a otra, la estaban enloqueciendo y buscaba alguna forma de escaparse.

-¿Qué piensa Angela?- preguntó Maura mostrándole un vestido negro, un poco escotado y que dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Ángela y Jane miraron a la vez.

-¡Perfecto! - dijeron Jane y Ángela a la vez, y sólo bastó una sonrisa de Maura sosteniendo el vestido para rendirse. Jane lo había dicho sarcásticamente y pensó que había sido obvio, pero se equivocó...O su sarcasmo fue completamente ignorado.

-Ni lo piensen - dio unos pasos atrás alejándose de las mujeres.

-¿Jane, estás bien? - preguntó Maura desde afuera del vestidor mirando a Ángela a su lado

-No puedo creer que me hayan convencido - susurró entre dientes, mirándose en el espejo. Estaba segura de que el vestido no estaba supuesto a verse así.

-No puedo creer que mi hija no sepa ponerse un vestido - dijo Ángela fingiendo voz dolida.

-¡MAAA! - gritó Jane desde el vestidor, murmurando por donde se metían los brazos. Después de unos minutos Jane abrió la puerta, asomando la cabeza y mirando a las dos mujeres. Maura se acercó a la puerta para preguntarle qué pasaba, cuando Ángela le dio un pequeño empujoncito haciendo que entrara al vestidor con Jane.

-Por favor ayuda a mi hija, Maura - pidió la mujer mayor, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-M...Maur - dijo Jane tratando de cubrirse el cuerpo.

-Jane...no es nada que no haya visto antes, en mi trabajo...

-Aaah lo sé, no tienes que darme la imagen mental de un muerto precisamente ahora - la cortó dándole la espalda.

-A ver... - susurró para que sólo la pudiera escuchar Jane. Tenía el vestido por la cintura, su espalda al descubierto y sus dos manos sujetando parte del vestido para cubrir su pecho. Maura se acercó un poco más a Jane y al tocar su hombro hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada, Jane sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza.'Sí...sí...no'

-Sí - contestó uniendo sus labios en una fina línea.

-Esto va por aquí - susurró Maura, haciendo que girara un poco -. Jane...necesito que sueltes el tirante... - dijo tratando de ignorar lo rápido que su corazón latía y lo caluroso que se volvió el vestidor en cuestión de segundos. Tomó el tirante y se dio la vuelta detrás de Jane nuevamente, colocándolo por donde iba. Jane sentía como su cara ardía, no sabía si era de la pena porque no supiera ponerse un vestido o por las manos de Maura -. Entonces por aquí - seguía hablando más para sí misma. Maura se giró parándose frente a Jane con una sonrisa, acomodó un poco los tirantes una vez más y se acercó a su rostro para librar su cabello de la coleta dejándolo caer libre sobre sus hombros. Jane sostuvo la respiración por unos segundos, el aroma de la rubia era intoxicante. Maura dio unos pasos hacia atrás mirándola de arriba a abajo sin palabras.

-Chicas, ¿para cuándo es esto? No tenemos todo el día - gritó Ángela desde afuera perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Las dos mujeres seguían en silencio, como si no hubieran escuchado a la mayor. Maura miraba fijamente a Jane y ella no sabía si decir algo o mantenerse callada.

Unos toques en la puerta rompieron el silencio una vez más.

-Todo listo Ángela - dijo Maura abriendo la puerta dejando a la vista a Jane. Ángela se cubrió la boca con sus manos de la sorpresa.

-Perfecto.

-Nunca más - suspiró Jane cerrando la puerta del vestidor, se apoyó a una de las paredes con una mano sobre su pecho. Podía escuchar a Maura hablando con su madre afuera, se miró en el espejo, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Era de noche en la casa de la familia Rizzoli. Jane estaba siendo molestada por su hermano, porque era raro verla en un vestido, pero eso no lo salvó de algunos golpes. El padre de Jane, Frank, sólo se reía.

La cena estaba casi lista.

-Ma, Maura es una invitada...qué haces? - protestó Jane colocando sus manos en su cadera.

-Porque tú no lo haces, además Maura es como de la familia - contestó su madre terminando de colocar lo que faltaba en la mesa. Maura sonreía, se le hacía muy divertido como Ángela tenía la habilidad de sacar a Jane de sus casillas. Jane la miró haciendo una mueca y moviendo su cabeza negativamente. Unos toques en la puerta se ganaron la atención de todos y Ángela se apresuró a abrirla.

-¿Dean? - se dijo Jane sin poder creerlo.

Ángela lo invitó a la mesa y todos lo siguieron. Jane y Maura se sentaron una al lado de la otra, de vez en cuando compartiendo miradas. Maura podía sentir como Jane se iba enojando más y más, ahora entendía lo que Ángela había dicho... éste era el invitado especial... lo planeó todo. Su mente estaba a mil y se detuvo por completo al sentir la mano de Maura sobre su rodilla por debajo de la mesa. Jane la miró de reojo y Maura sonrió tímidamente, Jane le devolvió la sonrisa.

_"¿Cómo puede notar..."_ comenzaba a pensar Jane pero se detuvo, mejor no pensar... Así se sentía bien...

El resto de la comida transcurrió mejor de lo que Jane esperaba, trató de ignorar a Dean lo más que podía y para esto, Maura ayudó mucho. Estaban como en su propio mundo, pero Frankie, el hermano de Jane, las estaba mirando atentamente.

Al final de la noche, con la ayuda de su padre que mantuvo a Dean ocupado con temas del béisbol, Jane logró evitarlo.

-¿Tu madre lo invitó a propósito, verdad? - preguntó Maura, las dos estaban sentadas en el portal de la casa de Jane.

-No lo dudo, hablamos de la mujer que me regaló un libro con todas las palabras de "matrimonio" e "hijos" resaltado ...¿Puedes creer eso? - le dijo Jane sonriendo, aunque en aquel momento no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Gracias Jane, me agrada mucho tu familia, no puedo esperar a mañana.

-Lo pasarás muy bien Maur, estaremos con mí familia un rato, pero pienso llevarte a un lugar donde se ven mejor los fuegos artificiales, es un sitio especial... - Jane dejó de hablar, sobresaltada - No, no, no llores Maur - no necesitaba preguntar el por qué; Maura le había comentado cómo se había perdido muchas cosas en su niñez...cosas como celebrar el cuatro de julio en familia.

Jane nunca antes había visto a Maura llorar, no se pudo contener y la tomó en sus brazos, sin decir palabra alguna. Al sentir los brazos de su amiga lloró más fuerte y se aferró a ella... todo esto estaba siendo presenciado por Ángela que había ido por las mujeres para comer el postre, pero al escuchar los sollozos de Maura se había detenido.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: AnSaMo: **La historia la había publicado hace poco más de un año en un foro, también está en mi blog publicada. Puede ser que la hayas leído en uno de esos dos lugares.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 06**

-¿Qué tal? - se giró mostrándole una blusa con el logotipo de la policía de Boston. Maura hizo una mueca.

-¿De verdad es necesario? - preguntó, sentada en el borde de la cama de Jane.

-Maura... Es una barbacoa... Se come con las manos, salsa por todos lados, créeme, no quieres usar ese vestido que posiblemente cueste más de lo que gano en un mes - decía mientras abría unos cajones -. ¿Shorts o jeans? - se giró mostrando uno en cada mano.

-Jane... - comenzó, pero al ver la expresión de su amiga sólo suspiró, miró el vestido azul marino que vestía y las opciones que tenía disponible - Jeans... - no sonaba muy segura.

-¡Bien! - exclamó Jane entregándole el pantalón, tomando el lugar donde Maura estaba sentada.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto en jeans, Maura. Esos deben quedarte bien, Ma me los compró pero no me sirven - poco a poco la morena dejó de hablar; miraba como Maura empezaba a bajar el cierre de su vestido.

-¿Sabes que mucha gente celebra este día jugando béisbol también? Me dijiste que me enseñarías a jugar béisbol, me debes algunas clases - comentó, el vestido se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta sus pies quedando con un juego de ropa interior de color negro.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Maura! Avisa - todo pasó tan rápido. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, dándole la espalda a Maura y cerrando sus ojos. La imagen de su cuerpo vistiendo sólo ropa interior ya estaba grabada en su mente. No había marcha atrás. Se estaba comportando de una manera muy rara, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

En ese momento Maura había agarrado el pantalón con sus manos y se giró mirando la espalda de su amiga, no entendía el por qué de su reacción.

-¿Avisar qué, Jane?, no entiendo - realmente no entendía.

-Tu privacidad. Ya... Ya sabes, cambiándote - se percibía el nerviosismo en su voz.

-Las dos somos mujeres Jane, además, ya nos hemos cambiado muchas veces de ropa delante de la otra después de las clases de yoga - Jane se quedó callada, no lo había pensado. Maura tenía razón... ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

-¿Qué tal? - preguntó sacando a Jane de sus pensamientos y dándose la vuelta para ver a su amiga.

_"Wow..."_ fue lo único que pensó.

-¿Entonces? - preguntó una vez más, dando una vuelta y colocándose las manos en sus caderas.

-Te ves... Wow, te quedan muy bien - musitó sin poder despegar su mirada de las piernas de Maura. Los pantalones le quedaban bien ajustados -. ¿Y esos tacones?

-Son cómodos.

-¿Para correr? - arqueó una de sus cejas mientras organizaba todo lo que necesitarían para el resto del día.

-Bueno... No, pero creo que estará bien - Jane movió la cabeza de un lado a otro riéndose y en ese momento su celular sonó.

-El peor invento de la historia para mi madre ha sido el celular - murmuró entre dientes silenciándolo. Maura la seguía con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh no! - se quejó Maura soltando los cubiertos; un poco de salsa había caído en la blusa que le había prestado Jane.

-Tranquila Maur, no es nada y apenas se nota, con una lavada estará como nueva - no pudo evitar reírse mientras limpiaba la blusa de Maura con una servilleta.

Ángela que estaba sentada cerca esperando a que empezaran los fuegos artificiales las miraba silenciosamente.

-¡Oh, por favor! Pops, admítelo, ya no puedes correr como hace veinte años - decía Frankie que venía riendo con Frank obteniendo la atención de las mujeres. Jane miró su reloj y se levantó para preparar una canasta, no faltaba mucho para que los fuegos comenzaran.

-¿Y eso Jane? - preguntó Ángela mirándola curiosa.

-Llevaré a Maura a ver los fuegos, Ma - no tenía muchas ganas de dar explicaciones, aun estaba un poco molesta por el 'invitado sorpresa' de su querida madre.

-Pero desde aquí se ven muy bien, ¿nos vas a dejar aquí? - protestó Ángela mirando a Frankie y Frank para que la apoyaran. Frank sólo suspiró y se sentó al lado de Ángela, él entendía que Jane ya era adulta y por lo menos había pasado la tarde con ellos, no encontraba nada malo con la decisión de su hija pero lo mejor era mantenerse callado, no quería enfrentarse a Ángela. Frankie miró a Jane y le guiñó con una sonrisa, lo cual la dejó un poco desconcertada.

-Ma, hemos estado aquí toda la tarde, ¡hasta hemos jugado béisbol! Y más vale que no hayas invitado a Dean otra vez...

-No lo he hecho ¿pero qué pasa si lo hubiese hecho? ¡Por Dios Jane! Salieron cuando estaban en la academia de policía y todo iba bien sino hubiese sido porque tuvo que irse a New York. Ahora está aquí, así que tienes que aprovechar ¿no es así Maura? - Jane frunció el ceño, no podía creer que su madre sacara ese tema otra vez y precisamente ahora.

Maura se había quedado sin habla, sabía que Jane tenía sus problemas con Dean, pero siempre pensó que era algo profesional. "¿Jane tuvo una relación con Dean?"

-¿Maura? - Ángela la miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Pues... - no sabía qué decir. Piensa Maura, piensa -. Jane no tiene pareja y no muchos hombres aceptan su línea de trabajo, las horas, riesgos. Dean es atractivo y tienen el mismo tipo de trabajo... Se complementan.

Jane casi escupe su cerveza y miró a Maura sorprendida.

_"Pero qué acabo de decir..."_ pensó desviando su mirada de las de Ángela y Jane. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para la detective.

-¡Ves! Por fin alguien me entiende - dijo Ángela con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Frankie, que se encontraba atendiendo la parrila, hizo señas a su hermana para que se acercara aprovechando que su madre había empezado a pelear a Frank por la colocación de las sillas para ver los fuegos. Maura estaba entretenida con Jo, con su mente en otro lugar.

-¿Ahora qué pasa Frankie? - preguntó.

-Sis... No sé como preguntarte esto, pero... Tú y Maura, emmm - hacía señas con las manos intentando explicar bien lo que quería decir.

-¿Qué, Frankie? Suéltalo ya - empezaba a impacientarse.

-Ustedes son bien cercanas.

-Pues claro Frankie, es mi mejor amiga... ¿A qué viene esto?

-¿Nada más? - preguntó Frankie cautelosamente. Sabía que su hermana no dudaría en pegarle si no usaba las palabras adecuadas. Un mal entendido y tendría la espátula marcada en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

-¿De qué estás hablando Frankie? - el tono de voz de Jane subió una octava provocando que Maura mirara hacia ellos. Los dos la miraron y Jane miró a Frankie - Después seguiremos esta conversación - susurró, tomando la canasta con una de sus manos.

-Vamos Maur - las dos se despidieron, aunque Ángela no lo hizo muy fácil.

Después de unos minutos caminando llegaron a su destino. Durante el camino no se dijo nada. Jane pensaba en lo que su hermano le había preguntado. No había preguntado mucho pero fue suficiente para que su mente se pusiera a trabajar en esas dos simples palabras _"¿Nada más?"_. Maura no dejaba de pensar sobre lo que Ángela había dicho sobre Dean.

-Tenemos que subir la colina, creo que esos zapatos te darán un poco de problemas - dijo riendo -. Te advertí.

-Déjame ayudarte - dijo Maura tomando la manta de las manos de Jane, dejándole sólo la canasta. Habían caminado unos tres minutos y Maura se quejó haciendo que Jane se detuviera y mirara hacia atrás.

-Ves... - dijo acercándose a Maura para agacharse delante de ella mirando el tacón roto - Quítatelos.

-¡No! ¿Sabes cuántas bacterias podría haber? … Y... Y... No es bueno andar descalza.

-Necesitas vivir un poco más Maura, venga, está allí - señaló hacia su izquierda. Maura le siguió con su mirada y suspiró considerando lo que le había dicho.

-Está bien - Maura se quitó los zapatos apoyándose un poco en Jane -. Vivir un poco - murmuraba mientras se los quitaba. Sostuvo los tacones con una de sus manos y se sorprendió cuando Jane sujetó su otra mano con la suya sin decir nada hasta llegar a la cima de la colina. Se podía ver toda la ciudad desde allí.

-Es hermoso - susurró Maura admirando la vista.

-Deja que empiecen los fuegos - dijo Jane soltando su mano -. En unos cinco minutos - avisó apurándose, colocando la manta sobre la yerba y abriendo la canasta, una de las cosas que había traído era una botella de vino.

-Ven acá - tocó con su mano el espacio a su lado para que se sentara. Maura lo hizo y Jane le entregó una copa de vino, consiguiendo una sonrisa de su amiga.

-Gracias por traerme a este lugar Jane. En verdad es hermoso y ha sido un día inolvidable, lo he pasado muy bien con tu familia.

-Gracias a ti Maur - unos minutos de silencio pasaron, las dos disfrutando de la brisa, la vista, y el vino.

-¿Es verdad que saliste con Dean? - preguntó Maura rompiendo el silencio. Jane, que en el momento llevaba la copa de vino a sus labios, paró en seco.

-No fue nada serio, ya pasó - colocó su copa a un lado.

-Ángela no lo hizo sonar así - susurró Maura tomando el último trago de vino que quedaba en su copa.

-Maur... - Jane suspiró mirando a su amiga - fue la relación más larga que he tenido y mi madre tiene la costumbre de exagerar un poco las cosas... En su momento sí fue algo serio, pero las cosas ya no son iguales - Jane la miró atentamente. Maura jugaba con uno de sus anillos; hacía eso cuando estaba inquieta.

-¿No me digas que Maura Isles está celosa?

_"Oh dios...¿pero por qué he dicho eso?"_ pensó al segundo que las palabras salieron de su boca.

Maura quería responder. Su mente gritaba un rotundo 'NO' pero las palabras no salían y sólo quedó con los labios entreabiertos mirando los ojos de Jane. Jane por su parte, al igual que Maura, se había quedado sin habla, ¿cómo pudo decir eso?. Y aun en la escasa luz que las rodeaban podía notar un brillo único de los ojos de Maura. Sus labios resplandecían por el vino y su aroma las envolvían. Jane se acercó lentamente al rostro de Maura, compartieron una última mirada, una pregunta sin palabras. Maura cerró los ojos y sintió la suavidad y calidez de los labios de Jane sobre los de ella al mismo tiempo que empezaron a sonar y verse los fuegos artificiales, las luces resplandecían en sus rostros, pero en ese momento ninguna de las dos escuchaba nada, estaban en otro mundo. Un mundo donde sólo estaba el sentir de los labios de la otra.


	7. Chapter 7

Ni todos los conocimientos de Maura podrían explicar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Tan sólo un roce de los labios de Jane fue suficiente para dejar su mente en blanco. Ninguna hormona, ni procesamiento fisiológico podría explicarlo, en sí, no quería explicarlo; no quería buscar una razón científica del por qué su corazón latía de tal manera, el por qué su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos...

-Jane... - susurró Maura a milímetros de sus labios. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, las luces de los fuegos aún iluminaban sus rostros pero ellas estaban en una burbuja, no escuchaban nada, lo único que importaba era la presencia de la otra, el calor, las miradas, sus respiraciones, sólo ellas. Maura comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, hacía unos segundos podía ver con exactitud lo que los ojos de Jane le decían, anhelo y pasión, lo cual con cada segundo que pasaba cambiaba a...¿miedo?. _"Por favor Jane..."_ pensó, su rostro comenzó a reflejar la misma expresión de la morena.

-Jane... - repitió, su voz temblorosa notando como Jane empezaba a alejarse.

-Oh Dios... - se dijo a sí misma casi inaudible, pero Maura escuchó... la escuchó como si lo hubiera gritado a su oído y sintió como un nudo comenzó a crearse en su estómago. Jane se levantó lentamente, por un segundo pareció que perdió el equilibrio y le dio la espalda a Maura cubriendo su boca, estaba en shock. Ninguna dijo palabra alguna, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los fuegos artificiales resonando a lo lejos. Maura se incorporó, caminando hacia Jane en el momento que ella se giró y la miró a los ojos. Esta vez Maura no sabía qué era lo que su mirada le decía.

-Eso no debió pasar... - murmuró la morena, caminando de un lado a otro pasando su mano por su cabello.

_"Eso no es bueno..."_ pensaba Maura, ella conocía los gestos de Jane. Esto no era nada como hace unos minutos. Hace unos minutos pensaba que podría morir de felicidad. Nunca había pensado en besar a Jane... Mucho menos que algún día podría pasar. Ahora se sentía igual, pero aterrorizada... Curioso como el cuerpo responde igual a emociones totalmente diferentes. Maura llevó una mano a su pecho, sentía como si su corazón se fuese a salir, como hace unos minutos pero por una razón muy diferente, sabía que lo que había pasado tendría consecuencias, ¿buenas o malas? Esa era la pregunta que quería que le respondieran y a la vez le aterrorizaba la respuesta que podría recibir.

Jane no sabía qué hacer, podía enfrentar esto o escapar. Su cabeza era un caos total, ¿caos? Creo que eso se quedaría corto. Maura decidió tomar la situación por el lado que siempre había tomado las cosas: científicamente... Por lo menos de esa manera tendría una explicación a lo que le estaba pasando.

-Jane... Si tanto te molesta podríamos olvidarlo, esto es algo muy común, desde los sigl...

-¡Detente! - gritó Jane dejándola sorprendida con la palabra en la boca. Jane tomó un segundo para respirar profundamente, los fuegos artificiales habían cesado - No digas nada... - susurró mirándola a los ojos - Ahora no puedo hacer esto... No tengo la cabeza clara, no entiendo nada, mejor déjame llevarte a casa, después hablamos.

Maura contempló la idea por un minuto mientras observaba como Jane recogía todo.

Maura no conseguía palabras para describir el camino de regreso a casa, era algo ¿incómodo? Quería decir y preguntar muchas cosas pero no salían las palabras de su boca. Jane tampoco decía nada, pero de reojo podía observar como sus nudillos se ponían blancos por la fuerza que usaba para sostener el volante.

-Aquí estamos - dijo, deteniéndose enfrente de la casa de Maura. Maura miró a su lado como si no se lo pudiera creer, tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado.

-¿No vas a entrar? - preguntó expectativa mientras bajaba del carro.

-Mejor no Maur, me he atrasado con unos papeles en el trabajo y me tengo que levantar temprano - dijo sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

_"Mentira..."_ -Buenas noches entonces Jane, gracias por este día - le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, quería regresar y pedirle alguna explicación, que al menos le dijera cómo se sentía.

Maura Isles no sabía lo que estaba pasando y era algo que la enloquecía; el no saber. Mientras abría la puerta podía sentir la mirada de Jane sobre su espalda y no se fue hasta que entró a su casa. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella con un suspiro, "Jane..." susurró llevando los dedos a sus labios, rozándolos. Así se quedó por unos segundos. Recordaba el momento en que sintió los labios de su amiga junto a los suyos. Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos encontrándose con Bass, su tortuga mascota que había chocado contra una de las sillas en la cocina.

-Hola Bass ¿me extrañaste? - preguntó mientras buscaba una fresa para ofrecerle. _"Jane tiene razón... tengo una mascota poco comunicativa"_ pensaba mirando como Bass comía su fresa. _"Pero como dijo, va muy bien conmigo"_ pensaba mientras caminaba hacia ae baño mientras se iba deshaciendo de los zapatos, cerró la puerta y comenzó a quitarse la blusa cuando se detuvo repentinamente. _"Huele a Jane..."_ pensó terminándosela de quitar y sosteniéndola en sus manos, miró a un lado observándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo y caminó hacía el. _"Aceleración cardíaca...Dilatación de pupilas...Oh..."_ sintió como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría encima ¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes?. Ahora lo entendía todo.

Era muy temprano y la estación estaba demasiada ruidosa para Jane, unos se quejaban de que si sólo daban un día feriado, otros comentaban todo lo que habían hecho, más el sonido de los teléfonos. Ya no podía más.

-¿Qué te pasa Jane? Estás arisca hoy ¿Es que no la pasaste bien ayer? - preguntó medio burlón Korsak desde su escritorio.

-Cállate Korsak - vociferó Jane tomando su taza en la mano -. Me iré por un café, no puedo concentrarme aquí - Korsak y Frost se miraron, hoy no podrían meterse con su compañera.

Jane se preparaba su café, lo mismo de cada día, sólo que había algo diferente; era imposible sacarse a Maura de la cabeza.

-Ey, Sis.

-¿Eh? ¿Frankie?

-Llevo llamándote como cinco veces ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza metida? - se sentó en una de las mesas de la pequeña cafetería de la estación - No te imaginas la que ha montado Ma, se pasó toda la noche peleando que si no regresaste, que si no llamaste.

-Se me olvidó por completo - admitió Jane tomando un poco de su café.

-¿Le gustaron los fuegos artificiales a Maura? - preguntó sin desviar su mirada de Jane. Jane se tensó por completo al escuchar el nombre de Maura - ¿Qué pasó Jane?

-¿Qué pasó de qué Frankie? - dijo a la defensiva.

-Soy tu hermano, puedes hablar conmigo... Y algo obviamente pasó, mírate, estás de mal humor y se nota que no dormiste nada ayer... Además... Maura ha pedido el día libre.

-¿Qué? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué ha pedido el día? - Jane se dio cuenta de lo alarmada que se había puesto e intentó calmarse un poco al ver la cara con que la miraba Frankie.

-No sé, creo que porque no se sentía bien, ¿qué pasó Jane? - insistió un vez más.

Jane se tomó unos segundos para pensar, esto tenía que hablarlo con alguien o perdería la cabeza.

-De esto ni una palabra a nadie Frankie, mucho menos a Ma... - dijo tomando un segundo para suspirar, no sabía cómo se tomaría lo que estaba a punto de confesar - Yo... Maura y yo nos besamos... - confesó nerviosa. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y empezaba a ponerse inquieta.

-¡Ja! ¡Ya era hora! Me estaban volviendo loco con las miraditas y siempre se andan tocando y abrazando - Frankie puso cara pensativa -. Creo que hasta hay una apuesta en la estación entre los detectives.

-¿Qué? - Jane no sabía por dónde empezar - ¿Cómo qué ya era hora? Y una apuesta... cómo la gente...

-Sis...no sé si te das cuenta, pero cuando Maura entra al lugar tu rostro se te pone... Gracioso - Frankie no pudo evitar la risa. Jane estaba perpleja ¿Cómo todos lo podían ver tan claro y ella ni se había enterado...?

-¿Entonces estás con Maura? - preguntó curioso.

-...No creo... No sé, le dije que eso no debió pasar, el besarnos - decía, rozando la cicatriz en sus manos...

-¿Qué piensa Maura?

-No sé - respondió Jane suspirando.

-Por la cara que tenía cada vez que Dean te miraba en la cena diría que algo siente - Frankie sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Jane -. No te enteras de nada Sis, deberías hablar con ella.

Jane lo pensó por unos segundos jugando con el borde la taza que Maura le había regalado. -Sí, creo que es lo mejor... - parecía tranquila por fuera pero por dentro estaba muriendo del miedo, muchas cosas están de por medio. - ¿Tú estarías bien con esto? - por la expresión en su cara decidió aclarar - ¡Maura y yo! - dijo nerviosa.

-Pues claro que estoy bien con eso Jane, eres mi hermana y como dije, ya era hora - Frankie se rió, siempre que decía "ya era hora" no podía aguantar la risa -. Tengo que regresar al trabajo ¡Habla con Maura!

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntaba, ya había pasado unas cuatro veces por el frente de la casa de Maura y no se atrevía a detenerse. _"Vamos Jane"_ se decía a sí misma frenando y estacionando, apagó el carro y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento tratando de calmarse, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así de nerviosa; como si fuera a hablar delante de mil personas. Con mucho esfuerzo y determinación llegó a la puerta de Maura, debatiendo si tocar o no. Tocó una y dos veces... No hubo respuesta. _"¿Estará durmiendo? Aún es temprano... ¿Y si está enferma?_"

-Jane - susurró Maura al abrir la puerta, tomando a Jane por sorpresa, las dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin saber qué decir.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 08**

* * *

-Jane... - dijo Maura un poco extrañada y emocionada por la aparición de Jane.

Jane sólo la miró como si intentara decirle todo con su mirada, los segundos pasaron entre ellas; se sentían como horas. Jane tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Su mirada perdida en la de Maura, no sabía muy bien qué decir o qué hacer, quería abrir la boca, aunque fuera para decir un simple _"Hola"_ para cortar el silencio, pero su mente estaba desconectada por completo, no podía coordinar ni un simple saludo.

-Puedes pasar, Jane - dijo Maura dándose la vuelta, dejándole la puerta abierta para que pasara. Le tomó unos segundos a Jane reaccionar y entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Su vista se dirigió hacia Maura, vestía un pantalón de pijama y una blusa color azul marino que le caía a un lado dejando al descubierto su hombro derecho. Jane tragó en seco.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? Tengo agua, jugo, vino - decía Maura con un tono nervioso mientras miraba en el refrigerador buscando que más le podía ofrecer a su amiga.

-Maura... - Jane la tomó por la muñeca para que se detuviera. El cuerpo de Maura se tensó al sentir la mano de Jane.

-Mejor jugo, estás trabajando y tiene muchas vitam... - al momento en que Maura colocaba la botella de jugo sobre la mesa Jane la detuvo nuevamente colocando su manos sobre la suya.

-Maur... - dijo Jane sin reconocer su propia voz. Maura la miró, el miedo era evidente en sus ojos aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jane? - preguntó alejándose de la morena dándole la espalda, mientras le daba la vuelta a la mesa._ "¿Qué me está pasando?... Es sólo Jane"_ pensaba Maura tratando de respirar profundamente y calmar su ritmo cardíaco mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Jane dejó el jugo a un lado olvidado y se dirigió hacia Maura. En el camino a la casa de su amiga había pensando en miles de cosas que podría decir y preguntar, pero ahora estaba en blanco, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Se sentó al lado de Maura en el sofá dejando de por medio una considerable distancia.

-¿Es que no puedo preocuparme por mi amiga? - dijo Jane tímidamente. _"¿Amigas he?... para Jane sólo soy una amiga" _pensaba Maura con la mirada perdida.

-Ey, ey, tierra llamando a Maura - decía Jane chasqueando sus dedos frente a su rostro - ¿Estás bien Maur? - _¿y si Maura estaba enferma de verdad?_ Jane empezaba a preocuparse.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar, Jane - propuso Maura sin darle importancia a las preguntas de Jane, no era que las ignorara... simplemente su cabeza estaba centrada en otras cosas. El mundo de Jane se paralizó al escuchar las palabras de Maura, recordó que para eso había ido después de todo... para hablar; no sabía muy bien cómo o de qué exactamente, en realidad, estaba aterrorizada.

-¿Ayer...No fuiste a trabajar por el beso¿Verdad ? - preguntó Jane mirando a Maura a los ojos.

-Jane... sabes que no puedo mentir... y... y... - Maura intentaba no decirlo, pero su respiración se agitaba. Jane se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Maura _"En verdad no puede mentir"_ pensaba Jane sonriendo. Le tomó unos tres minutos a Maura para calmarse, esto era más difícil de lo que ella pensó.

-Jane... - dijo Maura mucho más calmada - Creo que tengo... - tomó una breve pausa y respiró profundamente - Creo que tengo sentimientos por ti - confesó Maura con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho por la mezcla de emociones que sentía en el momento: miedo, emoción... amor... Jane se quedó paralizada con los ojos abiertos como platos - Sentimientos más allá de los de una amiga... - sintió la necesidad de aclarar Maura.

Los brazos de Jane quedaron tensos en los hombros de Maura, y poco a poco los retiró poniendo más distancia entre ellas. Los ojos de Maura veían los movimientos de Jane como si estuviera mirando una película en cámara lenta y su mundo derrumbándose... justamente esto temía.

-Tú y yo... No puede pasar - decía Jane para sí misma.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Maura antes de pensarlo. Jane la miró algo sorprendida por la pregunta. ¿Maura quería estar con ella?

-Muchas cosas Maur... empezando por lo obvio - Jane se levantó haciendo señas entre Maura y ella -. Somos mujeres Maur - dijo ante la mirada confusa de Maura. Jane se pasó la mano por su cabello, no sabía si estos motivos eran para convencerse a ella misma... ¿pero de qué?.

-¿Y eso es un problema, Jane? - preguntó Maura levantándose del sofá para colocarse frente a su amiga, quería verla a la cara. Jane gruñó, esto era muy difícil... demasiado.

-Es por lo que dirá la gente, ¿verdad? - susurró Maura mirando cómo el rostro de Jane cambiaba.

-Sí... no... - Jane tenía una pelea interna consigo misma - No Maur... a mí no me importa lo que diga la gente, pero tú... - Jane empezó a caminar de un lado a otro como si la acción la ayudara a poner sus pensamientos en orden - Desde que entré a la comisaría siempre me han llamado... cosas - Jane hizo una cara de disgusto por el recuerdo - sólo porque era la única mujer detective... yo no quiero que tú pases por eso Maur... - esta vez Jane susurró acercándose a Maura.

-Eso lo decido yo Jane - el tono de Maura fue un poco seco -. No soy tan frágil, he pasado mi vida sola y por ser tan... - Maura suspiró recordando - tan _"rarita", _he recibido muchos comentarios con la intención de hacerme sentir mal - Maura miró a Jane a los ojos -. ¿Acaso no has escuchado los rumores en la comisaría? - Jane miró a un lado apenada sin poder responder.

Maura suspiró, tantos pensamientos la estaban agotando y Jane no ayudaba mucho. Se giró sirviéndose una copa de vino y a la vez dándole tiempo a Jane para que dijera algo. Maura tomó un sorbo del vino y delineaba el filo de la copa con sus dedos mirando a Jane de reojo. Dejó la copa a un lado y tomando valor se dirigió hacia Jane con paso rápido. Jane no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, sintió las manos de Maura en su rostro, seguidos por labios húmedos y tibios sobre los de ella. Los brazos de Jane quedaron al lado de su cuerpo caídos, le tomó unos segundos para procesar todo lo que había pasado. ¡Maura la estaba besando! Sus piernas empezaban a perder fuerza pero Maura la rodeó con sus brazos sosteniéndola por la cintura. Los labios de Jane correspondieron a los de Maura en un movimiento suave y lento, podía sentir el sabor del vino que hacía unos segundos Maura tomaba. Las manos temblorosas de Jane se dirigieron hasta las caderas de Maura, provocando un gemido al rozar con las yemas de los dedos la piel que quedaba al descubierto por el diseño de la blusa.

El beso terminó rápido, más rápido de lo que Maura deseaba. Jane terminó el beso, pero no se alejó, ni dijo palabra alguna. Sus frentes unidas, sus labios separados sólo por centímetros, sus respiraciones agitadas. -Jane... - se atrevió Maura a romper el silencio, era un susurro casi inaudible, que sólo Jane podría escuchar.

Algo se activó en Jane, dio unos pasos hacía atrás, había lágrimas en sus ojos _"¿Qué... qué acaba de pasar?"_ Jane llevó los dedos a sus labios como para confirmar que no se trataba de un sueño. Levantó la vista y miró a Maura, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos más oscuros.

-Jane... por favor... - le suplicaba Maura como si conociera los pensamientos que le estaban cruzando por la mente.

-No... no... no Maura - Jane empezaba a entrar en pánico. Maura intentó acercarse pero se detuvo al ver que Jane daba unos pasos hacía atrás -. No entiendes... - Jane no podía contener las lágrimas y Maura al ver esto sentía como si el corazón se le partiera, nunca había visto llorar a Jane... - ¡No puedo perderte como amiga Maura! Siempre arruino mis relaciones, no duran nada... - Maura iba a hablar pero Jane siguió - Si... si esto lo voy a arruinar... y te perderé como amiga, eres mi única amiga Maura... no puedo hacer esto... olvidemos esto, seamos amigas...

Maura iba a responder pero su celular las interrumpió, Jane tomó un suspiro y limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras Maura buscaba el celular en su cartera.

-Isles - contestó Maura con un tono molesto.

_-Maura, tenemos un problema... -_ dijo Korsak en el otro lado de la línea, pero Maura había dejado de escuchar desde que notó que Jane caminaba hacia la puerta. Maura alejó el celular por un minuto de su oído.

-Espera ¡Jane! - le rogaba Maura con la mirada. Jane sólo respondió moviendo sus labios _"Lo siento"_ dijo cerrando la puerta dejando a una Maura con la boca abierta, sólo la voz de Korsak prácticamente gritando en la línea llamó su atención.

_-¿Me escucha Dra. Isles?_

-Sí Korsak, perdón.

_-¿Jane está en su casa? _

-No Korsak, acaba de salir, ¿por qué? ¿pasa algo?

_-Lo siento Dra. Isles, sé que es su día libre pero Dean ha dado la orden -_ se escuchó como Korsak gruñó _-. Hemos encontrado una nueva evidencia en la última escena de crimen y es urgente que la analice Maura. _

-Está bien Korsak, me preparo y estaré allí lo más rápido posible.

_-Otra cosa Maura... - _Korsak pausó unos segundos_ - tenemos un sospechoso, en estos momentos no lo hemos podido localizar... pero lo conocemos, cuando esté aquí le daré más detalles... sólo una cosa... Jane tiene que estar vigilada las 24 horas del día, sabe como es, si se niega por favor ayúdenos. _

-Haré lo que esté en mis manos Korsak - Maura colgó el celular tirándolo a un lado. Se sentó en el sofá y cubrió su rostro con las manos._ "¿He perdido a Jane?"_ las lágrimas humedecían su rostro -¿Qué he hecho? … - susurró tratando de recuperar el aliento, llevó los dedos a sus labios y cerró los ojos recordando. Sólo hizo que las lágrimas salieran sin control.

Hora y media después las puertas del elevador del cuarto piso se abrían.

-¡Dra. Isles! Qué manera de arruinarle el día libre eh - comentó Frost, mientras aguantaba el teléfono con el hombro y a la vez ojeaba unas notas. Korsak y Jane levantaron la vista de sus trabajos y miraron a Maura.

-Perdona la llamada así de inesperada Maura - dijo Korsak caminando hacia ella con unos archivos en las manos. Maura miró a Jane por encima del hombro de Korsak, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella pero no duró mucho, Jane regresó a su trabajo.

"_Soy idiota" _pensaba Jane tocando con su bolígrafo el escritorio a gran velocidad._ "¿Por qué me tuve que ir de esa manera?"_

-Ey, Jane... - le llamó Frost ganando su atención. Jane le miró preguntando con la mirada -. ¿Pasa algo?

Jane tomó unos segundos para contestar, dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y se hundió en la silla mirando el techo. -Nada Frost, es algo frustrante no poder estar en tu propio caso - eso es lo que menos estaba en la mente de Jane en esos momentos... sólo podía pensar en Maura.

Tres pisos más abajo, Korsak le mostraba unos archivos a Maura la cual los analizaba con cuidado.

-¿Y ese cuerpo en mi mesa Korsak? - preguntó Maura algo irritada.

-Ah... eso, de eso le tenía que hablar en persona, sus asistentes han ayudado muchísimo - los dos se acercaron al cuerpo, la autopsia estaba terminada. Maura se inclinó mirándolo, tomó las notas de la autopsia -. Hummm después de todo son mis asistentes - sonrió Maura, mirando a Korsak.

-Pero este hombre no entra en la investigación, Korsak, ¿por qué me han llamado? Mis asistentes hicieron un buen trabajo - dijo Maura metiendo sus manos en su bata blanca. Korsak se ponía inquieto.

-Maura... este hombre es uno de los asignados a la vigilancia de la casa de Jane - Maura se paralizó, ¿qué quería decir eso?

-El método es diferente, esta vez ha usado un arma de fuego, ¿qué opinas Maura?

-No me gusta asumir Korsak - suspiró Maura, Jane estaba en peligro, esto era muy malo.

-¿Jane sabe de esto? Preguntó Maura volviendo a ojear las notas de la autopsia.

-Claro que no, imagínate como se pondría, me preguntaba si podrías convencerla de que se quedara contigo esta noche, tendremos los resultados de los análisis para mañana temprano.

-No creo que sea tan fácil convencerla - decía Maura dirigiéndose hacia su oficina, sentándose con un suspiro.

-¿Están bien ustedes dos? - preguntó Korsak curioso.

"_¿Estamos bien?... ya ni sé..."_ -No sé Korsak - por el tono que usó le dejó claro que no quería que le preguntara nada más.

-Bueno, Maura - dijo Korsak dejándole los archivos nuevos del caso sobre su escritorio -. Le diré a Jane que baje, lo que tengan que arreglar, arreglenlo - Korsak salió de la oficina de Maura antes de que pudiera responder.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 09**

* * *

Maura caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, con su mirada fija en los papeles que sostenía en sus manos. El sonido de sus tacones resonaba en sus oídos por el vasto silencio en la oficina. De repente se detuvo y miró el reloj en la pared, habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Korsak se había retirado. _"¿Qué pensaría Jane si se entera de lo ocurrido con John?"_, pensaba sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, dejando caer los papeles frente a ella; la primera página tenía la foto de John y sus datos. _"Jane está en peligro... No había razones para que mataran a John... A menos que..."_ Maura se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose con pasos rápidos hacia las escaleras, no había tiempo para el elevador.

Al llegar al piso se dirigió directamente hasta la pequeña oficina donde se encontraba toda la información del caso.

Jane miró a Korsak y luego a Frost y los dos movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro. Maura había pasado por enfrente de ellos sin mirarlos ni saludarlos.

-Yo voy - dijo Korsak sin desviar su mirada de Jane.

-¿Maura? ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó el detective mayor, entrando en la oficina. Maura parecía no haberlo escuchado... Estaba tan concentrada que ni cuenta se dio de que Korsak había entrado en la oficina. Maura estaba mirando el tablón con las fotos del caso y lo más reciente de John.

-¿El equipo revisó el apartamento de Jane? - Preguntó mirando a Korsak seriamente.

-No hemos podido, hace una hora hemos mandado al equipo mientras Jane está en la comisaría, estamos siendo lo más cuidadosos posible para que no se entere de nada. Todo ocurrió cuando vino a trabajar. Mientras estaba en tu casa las cosas se hicieron lo más discretamente posible - contestó Korsak revisando su celular por si había alguna actualización del equipo -. El equipo ha terminado, no hay nada fuera de lo normal.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido - murmuró Maura, caminando de un lado a otro pasándose la mano por su cabello.

Del otro lado del cristal Jane disimulaba yendo por un café, mientras lo preparaba no despegaba la mirada de las ventanillas que dejaban ver hacia dentro de la oficina donde se encontraban Korsak y Maura.

-¿Qué no tiene sentido, Maura? - Preguntó Korsak mirándola con curiosidad, esta actitud no era normal de Maura.

-¿Por qué matar a John? - se preguntó Maura más a sí misma que a Korsak.

-Ya estamos en eso Maura, estamos buscando alguna conexión o motivo que complete el rompecabezas, trata de calmarte... Estamos haciendo todo lo posible... Jane estará bien - dijo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, Maura levantó la mirada; sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Asintió y suspiró antes de mirar el tablón una vez más.

Desde fuera Jane miraba con una expresión atónita._ "¿Qué le pasa a Maura?"_ pensaba mientras se apresuraba a su escritorio al notar que Maura y Korsak salían de la oficina. Korsak se sentó en su lugar y empezó a hacer unas llamadas, pero eso no retuvo la atención de Jane... Su atención estaba en la mujer que caminaba hacía ella.

-Jane - dijo Maura sonriéndole, lo cual dejó a Jane un poco extrañada. ¿Se habrá hecho ideas con lo que había visto hace unos minutos?

-¿Maura? - preguntó, tomando un sorbo de su café, mirando de reojo a los chicos; estaban ocupados en sus cosas. _"¿Por qué me está hablando?... Después de como me fui en la mañana..." _miró como Maura agarraba un bizcocho de chocolate y nueces que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-¿Sabías que el chocolate tiene feniletilamina? - Jane la miró arqueando una de sus cejas - Un estimulante del sistema nervioso... - al notar que la cara de Jane no cambiaba, continuó: - Desencadena un estado de euforia y bienestar emocional.

-Oooh - Jane no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta desapareció demasiado rápido y el silencio incómodo volvió entre ellas. _"No sé qué decir..."_,pensaba mordiendo su labio inferior inconscientemente. _"¿Qué quieres decirme Maura?... Eso del chocolate... Cuando te pones de ese modo..."_

-Bueno... Regresaré a la morgue - avisó dejando el bizcocho sobre la mesa y dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Espera! - exclamó Jane tomando el brazo de Maura. La forense se giró mirándola extrañada. Jane miró a Korsak y a Frost que ahora les miraban, al parecer el tono de su voz fue más alto de lo que deseaba. Maura siguió la mirada de Jane y miró a los hombres, regresó su vista a Jane y a su mano que aun sostenía su brazo.

-Ven conmigo - le dijo en voz baja para que sólo ella la pudiera escuchar. Jane la miró y asintió levemente, dejando ir el brazo de Maura antes de ponerse de pie para seguirla hasta el elevador.

-Esas dos se traen algo - susurró Frost con una sonrisa aun mirando el elevador.

-¿Qué dijiste chico? - preguntó Korsak con tono serio.

-¿Eh? Nada, nada - Frost aclaró su garganta y se puso a escribir nuevamente. Korsak se reclinó en su silla con una sonrisa aunque estaba algo preocupado. La situación con el caso sólo se había tornado más crítica y había un aire tenso entre Jane y Maura últimamente...

El corto recorrido en el elevador fue en silencio, en un gran y cortante silencio. Las puertas se abrieron y Jane siguió a Maura hasta su oficina, llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos; algo que hacía cuando estaba inquieta o nerviosa.

-Anita, ya puedes ir a tu descanso, buen trabajo hoy - le dijo Maura a una chica en bata blanca que estaba trabajando en una de las computadoras en el laboratorio.

-Gracias Dra. Isles - agradeció la chica de cabellos rubios.

Jane la miró algo extrañada y siguió a Maura hasta entrar en su oficina. Maura cerró la puerta y se sentó en una de sus sillas que se hallaba a unos pasos del sofá. Jane tomó asiento en el sofá.

-¿Quién era esa chica? - Preguntó arrepintiéndose al segundo de esas palabras que salieron de su boca. _"Genial... ahora la estoy interrogando"_,pensó moviéndose inquieta en el sofá.

-Es una interna, estará ayudándome por un tiempo - Maura se levantó de su silla, fue por una botella de agua y se la entregó. Esta vez se sentó en el sofá.

-Esto no es del congelador de los muertos, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Jane mirando la botella. Maura no pudo evitar reír, Jane la miró de reojo y se quedó en el limbo... Maura era una mujer hermosa, pero cuando sonreía de esa manera era algo de otro mundo.

-Ay Jane, para empezar está sellada... Y no - Maura pausó riéndose otra vez -. En mi oficina no tengo nada de los muertos - la risa de Maura cesó poco a poco -. El agua ayudará a que te relajes un poco - Jane asintió y tomó un gran sorbo cerrando los ojos al sentir como el agua fría se deslizaba por su garganta.

-Maura... - susurró Jane jugando con la botella en sus manos, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

-No tenemos que hablar sobre esta mañana - empezó Maura, su mirada perdida en su oficina -. Entendí lo que dijiste, yo no actuaré sobre mis sentimientos - calló por unos segundos, sus palabras se sentían como si estuviera clavándose un puñal ella misma... Pero tenía, debía seguir -. Nuestra amistad es preciada para mi, espero que comprendas eso - Maura notó como Jane presionaba la botella de agua entre sus manos -. Hagamos algo... Olvidemos lo ocurrido, olvidemos lo que dije, lo que hice - Maura se levantó dirigiéndose a su escritorio tomando unos papeles en su mano y regresó al sofá.

-¿Estás segura Maur? - preguntó Jane insegura.

No era que no quisiera estar con ella... Sentía algo pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer. El beso de Maura le aclaró muchas cosas. Sin duda sentía algo por su amiga, siempre que la veía su día se hacía mejor, a pesar de los crímenes, a pesar de todo. Siempre que la rubia llegaba a la escena todo se hacía un poquito mejor._ "La deseo...",_ se dijo a sí misma mirando a Maura. Su ojos descendieron a sus labios... Los labios que había probado hace unas horas_ "... No puedo arriesgarlo..."_

-Estoy segura Jane - dijo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la morena.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio y las dos suspiraron.

-Mira esto - le entregó los papeles que sostenía en sus manos a Jane para que le echara un vistazo. Jane se relajó un poco más mientras leía atenta. Maura se acercó un poco más a ella hasta poder leer también -. Quiero saber que opinas de esto - dijo mientras señalaba algunas partes con su dedo índice.

Así estuvieron alrededor de media hora. Jane le comentaba teorías y sus opiniones sobre el caso que Maura le estaba mostrando. Le pareció algo raro al principio; Maura nunca antes le había pedido su opinión cuando se trataba de su trabajo, pero al final no le dio mucha importancia. Arriba, en su oficina, sólo estaba terminando reportes viejos, esto estaba mucho más interesante... Y la compañía de Maura lo hacía mucho más agradable.

Por otro lado, Maura no sabía si sentirse bien o mal. Estaba compartiendo "en parte" información del caso, de lo que le había pasado a John... Pero hasta ahora Jane no parecía sospechar nada.

-Gracias Jane, sabía que tu opinión me ayudaría mucho - dijo, levantándose para regresar los papeles a su archivo sobre el escritorio. Jane le iba a contestar pero su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Rizzoli.

_-Jane, ¿Dónde estás? - _preguntó Korsak haciéndose el inocente.

-En la oficina de Maura, Korsak - Jane miró a Maura con una sonrisa.

_-Pues aquí está tu madre -_ anunció, por su tono se notaba que intentaba contener la risa.

-¿¡Qué!?"- Jane se levantó del sofá rápidamente tomando por sorpresa a Maura que la miró preocupada.

_-Sí, ahí te la mandé en el elevador - _esta vez Korsak se estaba riendo. Jane colgó el celular y gruñó mirando a su amiga.

-¿Todo bien Jane? - Preguntó preocupada.

-Sí... Es sólo... - unos toques en la puerta detuvieron a Jane. Maura la miró extrañada, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-¿Á...Ángela? - "_¿Qué hacía Angela aquí?"_ Fue lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Maura.

-Oh Dios mío, ¿!eso es un muerto allí!? - preguntaba Ángela, señalando con la boca abierta a una de las mesas de autopsia. Jane sólo llevó su palma a la frente pegándose.

-Ma...

-Sí, es un cadáver, Ángela - respondió Maura con una sonrisa. Maura le dio paso a la mujer para que entrara y se sentara en el sofá. Jane la miró con cara de_ "¿Pero qué haces?",_ pero Maura sólo le sonrió divertida.

-Ma...¿Qué haces aquí?...Es mi trabajo, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que...

-Jane, soy tu madre - dijo, cortándola -. Además...no me llamaste y no me respondes las llamadas.

-Ma... Estoy en el trabajo - repitió Jane pasando su mano por su cabello -. No puedo contestar el celular cuando me llamas cada cinco minutos.

-Soy tu madre, es normal - decía, mirando alrededor -. Tienes una linda oficina Maura - dijo levantándose para mirar de cerca unas pinturas que había en la pared.

-Gracias Ángela - Ángela de espalda a las dos mujeres, entretenida mirando los detalles de una pintura. Maura se acercó a Jane y le dio un suave golpe en el costado, sonriendo. Jane se quejó susurrando un _"ouch"_, no entendió el por qué Maura hizo eso, pero tenía el presentimiento de que a su amiga le gustaba como su madre la podía poner de esta manera. _"Oh dios", _pensó Jane mirándola a las dos.

-¡Bueno! - se giró su madre de repente -. A lo que venía... - dijo mirando su reloj - Quería invitarte a almorzar en el restaurante de la esquina, pero ya que Maura está aquí, ¿quieres venirte con nosotras?

"_Pero no he dicho que sí..."_ pensó Jane

-Sería un honor Ángela, hoy no desayuné, me vendría bien comer algo.

-¡Genial! - exclamó Ángela.

Las tres mujeres decidieron caminar hasta el restaurante. Habían invitado a los chicos, pero ya habían hecho un pedido de comida y esperaban por ella.

-Mis amigas me han dicho que la comida aquí es para chuparse los dedos - decía la mujer, emocionada mientras la mesera colocaba su pedido enfrente de ella.

-Eso no sería muy higiénico - comentó Maura, Jane la miró sonriendo.

-Maur, es un decir... No creo que mi madre se vaya a chupar los dedos - Jane pausó y miró a su madre - ¿Verdad Ma? - Preguntó dudando por unos segundos.

-¡Cómo crees! - exclamó tomando sus cubiertos y empezando a comer.

El almuerzo transcurrió bastante bien, pequeñas conversaciones, casi toda la conversación la hizo Ángela que se dedicaba a contar historias de la niñez de Jane, el resto era Jane pidiéndole que se detuviera y Maura sólo reía y preguntaba más. Ya habían terminado de comer y estaban tomando un café. Jane y Maura estaban hablando de algo que le sonaba como a un caso a Ángela, ella tomaba un sorbo de su café mirando curiosa a las dos mujeres enfrente de ella. Las dos sonreían y de vez en cuando Jane tocaba de alguna forma a Maura y Maura hacía lo mismo. Ángela miraba las manos de Maura disimuladamente, las mantenía una encima de la otra, o con sus dedos entrelazados, como si intentara mantenerlas quietas.

-Maura - dijo Ángela alejando la taza de café ya vacía. Las dos mujeres la miraron atentas -. ¿Cómo la pasaste con los fuegos artificiales? Es muy lindo el lugar donde Jane te llevó - preguntó mirando a Maura.

Las dos mujeres se tensaron y la respiración de Maura empezó a agitarse un poco, haciendo que Jane se pusiera nerviosa. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Ángela.

"_Dios... Maura no puede mentir... Si le pregunta algo más..."_ Pensaba, mirando a Maura de reojo.

-Sí... Era un lugar hermoso.

"_Eso fue mejor de lo que pensaba"_, Jane suspiró.

-¿Y los fuegos? Desde allí se puede ver casi toda la ciudad.

-Los fuegos... - Maura se paralizó por unos segundos... Sólo vio los fuegos por algunos segundos, todo lo que tenía en su mente era el sentir de los labios de Jane.

"_Oh, oh..."_ pensaba la morena tomando un sorbo de su café, intentando ocultar su rostro de la mirada de su madre.

-Fue... Fue una experiencia única - dijo,mirando a Jane con una sonrisa -. En verdad estoy muy agradecida con usted y su familia por haberme invitado - decía esta vez mirando a Ángela -. Los fuegos fueron preciosos.

Ángela la miró sonriente y la invitó para el siguiente año. Había notado el rostro de su hija y los ojos de Maura cuando habló sobre los fuegos, algo no le quedaba claro, pero no preguntó nada más. Las mujeres regresaron a sus trabajos y Ángela fue a casa. Jane y Maura siguieron con sus trabajos independientemente. Las horas pasaban para Jane como si fueran días, no podría ser más lento. Para Maura, las horas pasaron demasiado rápido, tenía mucho trabajo con el caso y los resultados de los análisis que le habían llegado al regresar del almuerzo. El resto de la tarde la pasó revisándolos y haciendo el informe.

Ya era de noche y Jane estaba a punto de irse a su apartamento cuando Maura entró con su chaqueta y bolsa en mano.

"_¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa?"_ pensó, mirándola. - ¿Ya vas a casa?

-Sí - respondió Maura acercándose a ella hasta estar delante de su escritorio -. Me preguntaba si podrías quedarte en mi casa esta noche.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Jane desconcertada._ "¿Después de todo lo que le dije y todo lo que pasó me está preguntando que me quede en su casa?_ Jane no podía creerlo.

-¡Eso sería perfecto! - interrumpió Korsak acercándose a ellas.

"_Gracias Korsak"_ pensó Maura. Esto lo habían planeado en la mañana en la oficina, lo mejor era que Jane se quedara con ella.

-¿Pero a ti quién te ha metido en esto, viejo? - cuestionó Jane algo molesta.

-Oye... Algo de respeto que podría ser tu padre - dijo ofendido -. Mira... Si te quedas con Maura es más seguro y no estarías sola. _"Y claro, aumentar la vigilancia el doble, con lo ocurrido con John, era lo mejor"_ pensó Korsak.

Después de mucho convencimiento y que hasta Frost se incluyera en la conversación para convencer a Jane, había aceptado. Jane estaba ahora en la sala de la casa de Maura, se había levantado muchas veces para mirar por una de las ventanas, podía ver desde allí un carro aparcado en la esquina... La vigilancia, eso la relajaba un poco. Fue hacia el sofá y se recostó en él por completo mirando el juego de Basquetbol con los ojos casi cerrados. Podía escuchar el ruido del agua a lo lejos, Maura se estaba bañando. Ella ya lo había hecho en el baño de invitados. Sus ojos se hacían más pesados y el control de la tv que sostenía en su mano cayó al suelo.

-¿Jane? - la llamaba Maura bajando por las escaleras. Ya la había llamado unas veces pensando que estaba en el cuarto de invitados, pero no había obtenido respuesta. Al notar que la televisión de la sala estaba prendida sonrió; Jane tenía que estar en la sala.

"_Jane..."_, pensó Maura recogiendo el control de la tv del suelo y apagándola. Se quedó arrodillada y miró la morena con ternura. Tomó el borde de la manta y cubrió a Jane un poco más. - De seguro no has podido dormir, como yo - susurró, acariciando el rostro de Jane y rozándolo con delicadeza. Unos segundos pasaron así y Maura se incorporó levantándose, se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre la mejilla de su amiga. Se alejó de Jane sin mirarla y se dirigió a su cuarto subiendo las escaleras mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

Los ojos de Jane se abrieron poco a poco cuando el sonido de Maura subiendo los escalones cesó. Llevó su mano a su mejilla para encontrar que estaba húmeda._"... Maura estaba llorando..."_ pensó Jane cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tomó la manta cubriéndose por completo. En el silencio de la sala sólo se escuchaban sus sollozos.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Gracias a tod s por sus comentarios,favs y seguidores!

**CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

Jane estaba preparando el desayuno para las dos con lo que había encontrado en la cocina de Maura. Algo simple: tostadas, un café y algo de frutas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las escaleras que subían hacia las habitaciones. Estaba esperando que el café se terminara para poder despertar un poco más.

"_Estoy agotada...", _el aroma de café colado se hizo presente en la cocina y lo aspiró con placer. _"Me pregunto si Maura ya está despierta..."_, pensaba deteniéndose enfrente del refrigerador, mirando con una sonrisa las fotos de ellas después de un juego de Béisbol que tuvieron con los chicos de la comisaría. Había una con todo el equipo y una de ellas solamente, las dos estaban muy sonrientes. Jane suspiró recordando la noche anterior, ¿cómo iba a vivir así? No soportaba la idea de hacerle daño a Maura.

-¡Aaaah! - gritó, casi brincando del otro lado de la barra de la cocina. Se llevó la mano a la boca rápidamente, no quería despertar a Maura con un grito.

-Dios. Bass, casi me matas del susto, eres tan hablador que es difícil no acordarse de ti - susurró sarcásticamente, arrodillándose mientras acercaba su mano al caparazón de la tortuga, dudosa de tocarlo -. Espera - dijo abriendo el refrigerador buscando unas fresas -. Espero que tu dueña no me mate por alimentarte, seguro te tiene un horario y una dieta - Jane sonreía imaginándoselo, no tenía dudas de que Maura lo hiciera -. Sabes... - se sentó en el suelo al lado de Bass que disfrutaba de su fresa - Tu dueña... - pausó por un segundo - Maur me quiere - susurró atónita como si se lo acabaran de decir - ¿Y sabes lo peor, Bass? - Jane le sonrió, pero sus ojos sólo reflejaban tristeza -. Yo también la quiero... - susurró quedándose sorprendida por las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

Se quedó pensativa unos segundos.._."Siempre salimos juntas... En sí el poco tiempo libre que tenemos lo pasamos juntas..."_ Jane jugaba con sus manos, sintiendo su cicatriz y se quedó mirándolas. _"Es la única persona que dejo que toque estas cicatrices... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes...?"_ Miró a la mascota de su amiga, pensativa - Pero soy tan cobarde, Bass... - suspiró mirando como la tortuga se escondía en su caparazón - Como siempre Bass, muy lindo hablar contigo - sonrió antes de levantarse del suelo, tocando el caparazón del animal por última vez -. Espero que tú y yo nos llevemos bien.

Jane dejó el desayuno listo en la cocina y subió los escalones silenciosamente hasta el cuarto de Maura, tocó unas cuantas veces pero no hubo respuesta. Jane miró su reloj, ya eran las siete. _"Qué raro... Maura suele levantarse mucho más temprano"._ Notó que la puerta no estaba cerrada por completo y la abrió lentamente asomando su cabeza. Entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido, en la cama yacía Maura. Su cabello cubría parte de su rostro y la mirada de Jane se quedó fija en él.

_'Maura...'_ Se atrevió acercar sus dedos al rostro de su amiga, apartando con ellos el cabello con delicadeza. Era una de las pocas veces que veía a su amiga sin maquillaje y era notable que no estaba durmiendo bien últimamente. _"¿Será por el caso? ¿O por mi culpa?"_

-Jane... - murmuró Maura moviéndose un poco sin despertar. Jane alejó su mano rápidamente por miedo a despertarla. "_¿Pero qué hago?... Vine a despertarla."_ Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Maura, parecía sonreír - Oh dios... - susurró Jane casi inaudible al notar que la camiseta del pijama de Maura se había abierto un poco al moverse. Jane tragó en seco. _"¿Qué me está pasando?... Vamos Jane, contrólate, viniste a despertarla..." _Sus pensamientos desaparecieron al observar que Maura comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-¿Jane? - susurró Maura somnolienta, sentándose en la cama mientras se restregaba los ojos con una de sus manos - Me duele todo el cuerpo - dijo para sí misma. Unos segundos pasaron en silencio y miró extrañada a Jane antes de lograr seguir su mirada - ¡P... perdón! - exclamó, cerrando su camiseta rápidamente antes de levantarse con la misma rapidez, dirigiéndose hacia su baño, cerrando la puerta detrás ella. _"¿Qué acabo de hacer? No es como si Jane no me hubiera visto antes... Mucho más cuando nos cambiamos en..."_

-Maura - llamó mientras tocaba la puerta del baño - Maur, por favor abre la puerta.

La rubia caminaba de un lado a otro en el baño y se detuvo de repente. _"Relájate, es sólo Jane... Jane", _caminó hacia la puerta, miró su camisa y la abrochó. Agarró la manilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Jane la abrió por completo entrando en el baño, haciendo que Maura retrocediera unos pasos.

-Jane, perdón por la camisa, no era mi intención, sé que esto puede resultarte incom - Maura fue callada por los labios de Jane, fue rápido, fugaz, no lo vio venir. Su cuerpo quedó paralizado y su mente aún no procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que sintió los labios de Jane moverse pausadamente sobre los de ella y se dejó llevar. Las manos tímidas y exploradoras de Jane se ubicaron sobre las caderas de Maura y sonrió sobre sus labios al sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía.

-Jane... - susurró sobre sus labios con los ojos cerrados.

-Shhh. No digas nada - murmuró, abriendo sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Maura, el color de sus ojos se había oscurecido; habían cambiado a un color miel intenso con una pizca de verde. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos -. Eres hermosa... - susurró Jane a su oído. Sus mejillas se rozaban y sus brazos la estrecharon con más fuerza sin dejar espacio entre ellas. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Jane podía escuchar y sentir la respiración agitada de Maura sobre la piel de su cuello.

La sonrisa de la morena se amplió, no sabía qué la había llevado a hacer esto pero no se arrepentía, todo lo contrario, quería más. Se sentía normal, correcto, como si fuera algo que debió hacer hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Maura respondió a las caricias de Jane rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, sus labios se rozaron y ahogó un gemido al sentir como la lengua de Jane rozaba sus labios pidiendo permiso. Maura se lo concedió.

Los besos se tornaban más urgentes y persistentes, sus manos, más atrevidas, acariciaban el abdomen de Maura, sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran sus respiraciones agitadas y gemidos. Maura sentía como sus piernas perdían fuerza y jadeó al sentir como era levantada del suelo por los fuertes brazos de la morena. Por instinto rodeó las caderas de Jane con sus piernas y gimió en el beso al sentir como su espalda golpeó la puerta del baño. Sus brazos alrededor de Jane la mantenían cerca de ella con fuerza sin romper el beso y sus dedos estaban perdidos en rizos oscuros.

-Cama - susurró Maura entre besos. Jane sonrió tomando el labio inferior de Maura entre los de ella, mordiéndolo suavemente. Con un poco de trabajo encontró la manilla de la puerta y la abrió rápidamente, sus manos regresaron a las nalgas de Maura sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras caminaba hasta la cama. Se detuvo al sentir sus piernas chocar con el borde y con delicadeza dejó caer a Maura sobre ella. Las dos tomaron un minuto para mirarse, estaban excitadas y sus respiraciones agitadas. Jane miró a la mujer tendida frente a ella, su pelo alborotado sobre las sábanas y sus ojos que parecían brillar, y la forma con la que la miraba... Nada se le podría negar a esa mujer.

-Hermosa... - susurró Jane, rozando con sus dedos los labios entreabiertos de Maura, y lentamente los deslizó por su garganta, entre sus pechos, por su blusa, sus uñas rozaban cada botón de la camisa hasta llegar al borde donde comenzó a desabrocharla. Maura se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos. Jane que no despegaba su mirada de su rostro se acercó y se apoderó de sus labios sin dejar de desabrochar la camisa, sólo quedaban dos botones y ya no le quedaba paciencia, tiró de los bordes haciendo volar los que quedaban, provocando un gemido de la rubia. Jane se separó un poco, sus ojos llenos de lujuria miraban la piel desnuda de Maura, su mano temblorosa acariciaba el abdomen de Maura y lentamente subía, explorando, sintiendo. Jane notó como Maura tragó en seco y asintió con la cabeza lentamente, invitándola a seguir. La morena tragó en seco también y aguantó la respiración por unos segundos, sus manos comenzaron con sus caricias nuevamente pero fue interrumpida por un molesto sonido.

-No puede ser - susurró Jane algo irritada. ¿Cuántas veces iban a ser interrumpidas?

-Lo siento - respondió Maura tratando de calmar su respiración. Jane se hizo a un lado sentándose en el borde de la cama, mirando como Maura se levantaba a contestar el celular. Sabía que era una llamada importante, ese timbre lo usaba para llamadas urgentes.

-Isles - contestó, aún con la respiración algo agitada.

_-Maura, Anita ya terminó las comparaciones con el informe que hiciste, pensé que ya estarían aquí, como no sueles llegar tarde..._

-Ehh... - Maura miró nerviosa a su acompañante. Jane la miró con una sonrisa y se levantó yendo hacia ella, abrazándola por detrás, depositando un beso sobre su hombro desnudo - Es que me he levantado algo tarde Korsak, pero estaremos allí lo más pronto posible - Maura tragó con dificultad al sentir la lengua de Jane en la piel de su cuello y sus manos acariciando su abdomen.

_-¿Estás bien Maura?_

-¡Sí!... Sí Korsak, algo agitada - Jane intentó aguantar la risa escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Maura, en verdad no podía mentir.

_-Bueno, aquí estaré esperándola Dra._

-Está bien Korsak - Maura colgó y se giró en los brazos de Jane -. No puedo concentrarme si haces eso - Jane sólo sonreía -. Lo siento mucho, pero esto tendremos que...

-Dejarlo para otra ocasión - terminó, apartando un mechón de pelo del rostro de Maura -. Prepárate, el desayuno está listo - Jane depositó un beso rápido sobre los labios de Maura y le dio la espalda dejándola boquiabierta. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos minutos.

Una hora después, la dos mujeres salieron del elevador en el piso cuatro. Las dos se estaban riendo, al parecer de un chiste tonto que Jane inventó en el camino al ver como una mujer se cayó por los tacones que usaba.

-Te digo Maura, un día te pasará si sigues con esos zapatos - le decía sonriendo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta -. Hola chicos - Korsak y Frost la miraron extrañados.

-No creo, estoy acostumbrada Jane - contestó Maura sin dejar de mirarla -. Hola Korsak, Frost.

-¿Qué miran? - preguntó Jane.

-Nada, nada, pareces muy feliz…¡Hasta saludaste! - dijo Frost mirando a las dos mujeres.

-Creo que Maura tiene una buena influencia en ti - decía Korsak, recogiendo unas carpetas.

-Claro - Jane intentaba ocultar su sonrisa con el periódico del día.

-¿Nos vemos para el almuerzo, Jane? - preguntó Maura que estaba junto a Korsak esperando por el elevador.

-Bajaré a tu oficina a la hora - contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Maura entraba al elevador y antes de que se cerraran las puertas le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Ustedes qué se traen? - preguntó Frost con curiosidad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues, parecen muy... - Frost hacía gestos con las manos intentando encontrar las palabras - Sonrientes, contentas... Con un brillito - dijo, usando un tono femenino.

-Qué payasito - dijo entre risas, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Frost se rió y contestó su teléfono, que había comenzado a sonar. Jane tomó su bolígrafo entre sus dedos jugando con él, su mente era invadida con imágenes de la mañana... Maura... _"Se siente bien… Estar con Maura… Lo vale todo...,"_ pensaba, mordiendo su bolígrafo con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de que Frost la miraba atento mientras hablaba por teléfono.

"_Como si yo no fuera detective," _ pensó Frost antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Gracias enormes a mis Beta Lady y Ameras hi!

**CAPÍTULO 11**

* * *

Maura y Korsak entraron a la oficina, lo primero que hizo la mujer fue dejar su bolsa y ponerse la bata blanca. Korsak tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Maura y ella se sentó en la silla que acostumbraba a usar, agarró el teléfono y marcó unos números.

-Llegará en unos minutos, está en el laboratorio - hablaba la forense en tono preocupado -. ¿Se encontró algo fuera de lo común?

-No... - terminó la llamada - No esperaba eso, tiene que haber alguna conexión con John y el asesino - apartó su mirada del hombre, pensaba en el caso y todas las pistas que tenían.

-Korsak... - agarró una pluma entre sus dedos, moviéndola entre ellos nerviosa - ¿No sería mejor decirle a Jane? Creo que debería saber. Está bien que hayan revisado su apartamento, lo esperado era que hubieran puesto algún artefacto o que hayan tomado algo, pero el equipo no sabría qué estaría fuera de lugar o si faltaría algo. Creo que ella sería la más indicada para eso.

-¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si llega a saber que un oficial...? - Korsak hizo una breve pausa y la miró a los ojos - Fui su compañero desde que entró al departamento de homicidios, tú viste el estado en que quedó con Hoyt, y tres mujeres han muerto y ya se siente culpable por eso sin saber que un oficial se ha añadido a la lista. ¿Crees que podría vivir con la muerte de uno de nosotros? Los dos la conocemos y sabemos que se culpará por ello.

-Lo sé, pero pienso que Jane es más fuerte de lo que pensamos, ella podría ayudarnos mucho con este caso, míranos, estamos en un callejón sin salidas - exhaló profundamente -. No me gusta ocultarle cosas a Jane... Y no sé por cuánto más podré.

-Yo tampoco, pero fueron órdenes de Dean y el capitán. Los dos sabemos que es lo mej- - Los dos se dieron la vuelta a mirar hacia la puerta al ser interrumpidos por unos toques.

-Adelante Anita - dijo Maura, caminando hacia ella para tomar los resultados -. Gracias, ya puedes retirarte - comentó sin despegar su mirada de los resultados.

-Cualquier problema que haya en el informe me llama, por favor - dijo al retirarse.

-No sabía que teníamos internos - comentó Korsak, por la expresión de concentración en el rostro de Maura pensó que no lo había escuchado.

-Yo tampoco, pero me ha venido muy bien en estos momentos con tanto trabajo - susurró, antes de detenerse en una de las páginas -. Las únicas huellas que se encontraron en el auto de John fueron las de él y su compañero Erik".

-Nada fuera de lo común, es normal - Korsak revisó sus notas -. ¿Y qué hay con la sangre encontrada en el maletero?

Maura hojeó unas cuantas páginas antes de responder - El ADN es de Erik, ¿dónde estaba Erik ese día?

-Tenía una coartada, pasó la noche en un hotel; las cámaras de seguridad lo confirman.

Maura suspiró sentándose al lado de Korsak -Haré una copia del informe y te lo subiré, le informaré al laboratorio y Anita que vuelvan a inspeccionar el auto de John, la casa también.

-¿Estás diciendo que tratemos a John como un sospechoso? Es un oficia...  
-En estas circunstancias no se puede confiar en nadie Korsak - Maura se levantó alisando su bata con sus manos -. Jane está en peligro y no podemos arriesgarnos, no podemos arriesgarla.

-Hablaré con Dean y estaré esperando la copia del informe.

Maura asintió levemente, siguiendo con la mirada al hombre hasta que cerró la puerta tras él. Le dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla mirando el informe enfrente de ella. Este caso era demasiado _"Si algo le llegara pasar a Jane..."_ abrió el informe dispuesta a leerlo las veces necesarias _"No, no le puede pasar algo…" _necesitaba encontrar algo.

-Deja de mirar el reloj, me estás poniendo nervioso - comentó Frost mirando a la detective de reojo.

-No me mires entonces - contestó, mirando el reloj una vez más sólo para molestarlo -. ¿Qué ha pasado? Korsak lleva mucho rato con Dean en la oficina - preguntó mirando por las ventanillas de la oficina donde se encontraban los datos del caso.

-No sé pero yo tengo que ir también - dijo antes de levantarse y estirar sus brazos -. Y deja de mirar el reloj que Maura no irá a ningún lado - le dijo guiñándole el ojo antes de darle la espalda dejándola boquiabierta. Jane se quedó sentada mirando a los chicos en la oficina, aún no podía creer que la hubieran sacado del caso _"Algo pasó...," _pensó mirando su reloj. _"Maura..."_ Ya no podía esperar más y se levantó con rapidez, dirigiéndose hacia el elevador.

Jane entró a la morgue buscando a Maura con la mirada, miró a los alrededores pero no la encontró, podría estar en su oficina.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo detective? - preguntó Anita, entrando por la entrada trasera de la morgue.

-¿Anita, cierto? - preguntó Jane, girándose para mirarla a los ojos.

-Así es - colocó unos papeles al lado de la computadora y la miró cuestionando su presencia.

"_Esta chica..."_ Jane no podía evitarlo, la chica tenía un aire que no le gustaba para nada -¿Maura está en su oficina?-

-Sí, no ha salido desde hace rato - dijo mirando hacia la oficina de su jefa.

-Gracias - agradeció con tono seco antes de dirigirse a la oficina de su amiga

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Maura y se giró, Anita la estaba mirando, lo cual provocó un gruñido de parte de la morena y cerró las ventanillas; lo menos que quería era esa chica mirándolas. Maura estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio recostada sobre él, con su rostro escondido entre los brazos. La morena le dio la vuelta y se inclinó un poco dejando un beso sobre la piel que dejaba al descubierto el vestido de la mujer. La forense abrió los ojos perezosamente, incorporándose en la silla mirando a la morena con una sonrisa.

-Hola - susurró con una vocecita que provocó que Jane se acercara a sus labios con una sonrisa y la besara, un beso suave, tierno. Jane se separó después de unos segundos, su mano permaneció sobre la mejilla de la rubia, acariciando su piel tiernamente con su pulgar.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó preocupada agachándose a su lado, haciendo a un lado un mechón de cabello rubio.

-No, es sólo que... Se siente como un sueño - le sonrió a medias -. ¿No es un sueño verdad?"

Jane tomó las manos de Maura entre las suyas y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Maur... No es un sueño, estoy aquí enfrentándome a mis miedos... - le sonrió, acercando las manos a sus labios - Aceptando mis sentimientos, quiero estar contigo Maur y no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes.

-¿Sí? - preguntó Maura con una sonrisa que deslumbraba.

-Sí - susurró, tomando su rostro entre sus manos besándola con pasión. Se separaron poco a poco y las dos se rieron, no sabían el por qué pero eso no importaba.

-Mira, tengo algo que mostrarte - Jane buscaba en su chaqueta y Maura la miraba curiosa -. Te traje esto - con una sonrisa en sus labios le mostró una pequeña lata de atún. Maura no pudo aguantar la risa, aceptando su regalo.

-Gracias Jane, había olvidado comer algo.

-Maur, ¿por qué no vas a casa y te tomas el resto del día libre? No has dormido casi nada en días.

Maura lo pensó por unos segundos mientras ponía el informe del caso bajo llave. Jane se había incorporado apoyándose en el borde del escritorio.

-Creo que eso haré, no tengo ninguna autopsia y lo pendiente por hoy está en manos de Korsak - se levantó y se situó frente a Jane que la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia ella, juntando sus cuerpos -. ¿Iras cuando termines de trabajar? - susurró Maura rozando sus labios. Jane tragó en seco y asintió con la cabeza tomando los labios de Maura entre los de ella.

-Dra. Isles - llamó Anita tocando la puerta. Jane gruñó y Maura suspiró mirando hacia la puerta. ¿Por qué siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir?

-¿Pasa algo Anita? - preguntó con un tono poco molesto al abrir la puerta.

-Sólo quería saber si terminó de firmar los documentos que le entregué en la mañana.

-Sí dame un minuto - Maura empezó a buscar por su escritorio sin darse cuenta de la guerra de miradas que estaba tomando lugar entre Jane y Anita. A Jane por un segundo le pareció ver una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro de Anita y la miró extrañada.

_"¿Pero qué pasa con esta chica?"_

-Aquí tienes - le entregó los documentos y se quitó la bata tomando su bolso -. Iré a casa, si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme - Anita asintió y miró como Maura y Jane se dirigían al elevador.

-Trataré de escaparme lo más rápido que pueda - le dijo Jane robándole un beso antes de que las puertas se abrieran en su piso.

-Te estaré esperando - susurró Maura guiñándole el ojo.

Maura había llegado a su apartamento y había hecho su rutina diaria; le dio comida a Bass, dejó su bolsa a un lado y subió las escaleras quitándose la ropa para darse un baño antes de acostarse. Entró a su cuarto con su blusa en la mano, la colocó sobre una silla y cuando fue a poner su celular sobre la mesita de noche notó una pulsera de oro. Le tomó unos segundos para reaccionar, esa pulsera se la había regalado a Jane por su cumpleaños..._"Jane no la usa para trabajar... ¿Cómo está aquí?" _Las reacciones de Maura fueron rápida, casi brincó al otro lado de la cama, abrió uno de los cajones y tomó una pistola sólo para quedar paralizada al ver una nota que decía: _"¿Tan predecible, Dra. Isles?"_ Sus manos comenzaron a temblar involuntariamente y chequeó que el arma estuviera cargada, lo estaba. Caminó con la pistola apuntando al vacío; su mano aún temblaba y tragó en seco. Caminaba lentamente, abriendo la puerta del baño, no había nadie. _"Respira… Jane me enseñó cómo usarla…"_ se repetía una y otra vez.

"_¿Maura?"_

"_Jane, necesito que vengas urgente... Creo que hay alguien..."_


	12. Chapter 12

-¡Maura! - gritó, casi derribando la puerta con su cuerpo mientras con sus dos manos sostenía su pistola. -¿Maura? - llamó una vez más, mirando hacia todos los lados; la sala y la cocina estaban desocupadas. Podía sentir cómo la adrenalina corría por sus venas, mientras ascendía por las escaleras sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba. Maura no la habría llamado de esa forma si no se tratara de una emergencia. La puerta de la habitación de Maura comenzó a abrirse lentamente y rezó para que la persona que saliera fuera su amiga.

-¿Maura? - sujetó la pistola con más fuerza y su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos.

-Jane - Maura abrió la puerta por completo, sostenía su pistola en una de sus manos temblorosas.

-Maura... Cariño - se apresuró a ella, tomando con cuidado la pistola de sus manos -. Ven - le susurró, sujetando una de sus manos con la suya, guiándola hasta la cama haciendo que se sentara al borde.

-Maura... Mírame - se arrodilló frente a ella, acariciando sus brazos intentando calmarla -. ¿Qué pasa Maur? - Observó como comenzó respirar profundamente; era su manera de calmarse y lo estaba logrando poco a poco.

-Alguien entró a la casa cuando no estaba - dijo antes de levantarse de la cama, yendo por la pulsera -. Encontré esto - se giró, caminando hacia la morena para mostrársela.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí? - agarró la pulsera mirándola y frunciendo el ceño - Esto lo tenía guardado... ¿Qué hace aquí, Maura?"

-Esto también - le entregó la nota que habían dejado y Jane comenzó a leerla lentamente.

-Esto no puede ser... - se dijo Jane.

-Jane...Tengo que decirte alg... - Maura se detuvo al escuchar pasos y voces proviniendo del piso bajo.

-Tranquila, son los chicos - le dijo, colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla.

Maura tomó unos segundospara respirar profundamente y comenzó a pensar "Esto puede ser por mi trabajo... Soy la forense, por mí personas han terminado en prisión; podría tener mil enemigos". Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la presencia de Korsak y Frost en su habitación.

-¿Maura está bien? - preguntó Frost a la detective.

Jane miró a Frost asintiendo levemente. Él sabía qué tenía que hacer. La morena miró a Maura a los ojos y le susurró algo antes de salir de la habitación con Korsak. No se detuvieron hasta salir de la casa, donde tenían un poco más de privacidad ya que el equipo forense estaba llegando y comenzaba a hacer su trabajo dentro de la casa.

Jane estaba caminando de un lado a otro con sus manos en sus caderas, eso no era una buena señal. Se detuvo y miró de reojo a un miembro del equipo forense que revisaba la puerta de la casa de Maura buscando pruebas de huellas y de que hubieran forzado la cerradura.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando aquí? - exigió Jane mirando a Korsak enfurecida, presentía que algo no estaba bien y que tenía que ver con el caso en el que no estaba trabajando - ¿Por qué alguien le daría estos sustos a Maura? No me importa que no esté en este caso pero quiero saber qué está pasando ¡Korsak!

-Eso lo decido yo, Rizzoli - Dean se acercaba a ellos. Jane lo miró y refunfuñó, lo que le faltaba…

-Lo que me faltaba - dijo Jane en voz baja cruzando sus brazos a la defensiva. Miró como sus compañeros salían de la casa.

-No había mucho - dijo Frost entregándole a Dean dos bolsas, una con la pulsera y otra con la nota. Maura miró a Jane por un segundo antes de dirigirse a Dean -. Hay poca probabilidad de que haya alguna huella en la pulsera o en la nota, la puerta no fue forzada... Cambiaré las cerraduras por seguridad.

-Pondremos vigilancia aquí también - dijo Dean mientras miraba el contenido de las bolsas.

-¿¡Alguien me podría explicar qué está pasando!? - Jane se empezaba a desesperar. Todo el mundo parecía entender lo que estaba pasando menos ella. ¿Por qué alguien entraría en la casa de Maura y dejaría esa nota? ¿Por qué estaba su pulsera aquí cuando ella la tenía en su casa? Tenía muchas preguntas y nadie se las estaba contestando.

-Jane... - Dean comenzó a decir, mientras guardaba las bolsas en el bolsillo de su gabardina - Lo que pasa es que...

-No Dean - lo interrumpió Maura -. Siento que yo soy la que debe hablar con Jane - miró a Jane que la estaba mirando con confusión en sus ojos. Los hombres se miraron entre ellos, poniéndose de acuerdo. Jane estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Maura, tómate el día libre, no te preocupes por las pruebas, pondré a alguien más a cargo por ahora - Dean miró a Jane -. Tú también Rizzoli - dijo antes de retirarse.

-Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamarnos - dijo Korsak mirando a Maura, preocupado.  
-Dejaremos un oficial en cada casa como medida de precaución - añadió Frost.

Los dos hombres se despidieron de las mujeres subiendo en el auto en el que habían llegado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Maura en todo esto? - murmuró Korsak, mirando por la ventanilla. Frost no respondió; él tampoco entendía, pero sabía que ahora algunas cosas encajaban... Ahora tenía sentido todo lo que había pasado...

Jane y Maura se habían quedado de pie fuera del apartamento, siguieron con la mirada el auto de Korsak y Frost hasta que desapareció al doblar una esquina.

Jane no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y esto que había ocurrido no lo entendía para nada, tenía miles de preguntas y al parecer todas las respuestas las tenía Maura.

Maura trataba de controlar su respiración, todos esos años de meditaciones los estaba poniendo en práctica. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Jane cuando le dijera todo lo que le estaba ocultando hasta ahora? Ya se sentía mal por hacerlo... Le había dicho a Jane desde un principio que si quería saber algo del caso ella se lo diría... Pero no le dijo lo más importante que había ocurrido. Maura suspiró y se atrevió a mirar a Jane a los ojos; la morena la estaba mirando como si estuviera intentando leer su expresión, sus ojos hacían todas las preguntas que no preguntaba con su voz.

-Entremos - dijo antes de entrar a su casa. Fue directa a la cocina, sacó una copa y se sirvió un poco de vino -. ¿Quieres una cerveza? - le preguntó a la morena que se sentaba en el sofá sin dejar de mirarla.

-No, estoy bien - Maura asintió con la cabeza y tomó la copa de vino de un sorbo. Jane no necesitaba alcohol, pero ella sí. Estaba aterrorizada. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Jane, pero tenía que hacerlo... Ella era la más indicada para esto. Maura dejó la copa a un lado y caminó hasta la sala, sentándose al lado de Jane y tomando sus manos entre las de ella.

-Jane... - notó que su voz salió temblorosa y se detuvo por unos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa Maur? Me estás asustando... - comenzaba a preocuparse.

Maura retomó su compostura y siguió.

-Ya sabes que tenemos el caso... pero algo más pasó - los dedos de Maura acariciaban las manos de Jane inconscientemente. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de formas de cómo le podría decir esto, pero sólo tenía que reunir su valor y soltarlo, sólo soltarlo.

-John, el oficial que estaba a cargo de la vigilancia de tu apartamento, fue asesinado - Maura observó el rostro de Jane por alguna pista de... ella no sabía qué esperar...

-¿Qué...? - fue lo único que pudo articular en un susurro y su rostro se tornó pálido. Maura no podía leer su expresión, no sabía qué estaba pensando.

-No encontrábamos ningún motivo para que lo asesinaran, aunque ahora lo estamos mirando de otra manera. El equipo hizo una revisión en tu casa... - Maura pausó al notar que Jane soltaba sus manos y se cubría su rostro con ellas. Ella tenía que seguir, tenía que decirlo todo - No encontraron nada fuera de lugar o micrófonos, tu apartamento estaba limpio. Hasta ahora, ya sabemos qué era lo que faltaba.

-La pulsera - murmuró Jane aun cubriendo su rostro.

-Sí - Maura tomó un segundo, estaba procesando todos los datos que tenía, toda la información -. ¿Cómo sabían que esa pulsera te la regalé? - se preguntó a sí misma.

Jane no contestó, no había dicho una palabra más y unos minutos de incómodo silencio transcurrieron entre ellas.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto? - el tono de Jane hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Maura, esto es lo que más temía.

-Jane...

-¡No Maura! Un oficial murió, un oficial... - la miró con una mirada decepcionada - Me dijiste que podía contar contigo, que me dirías… - pasó una de sus manos por su cabello y se levantó del sofá - ¡Tú estabas dispuesta a hacer algo así por mí! La Dra. Isles que sigue las reglas al pie de la letra…al parecer te mantuviste dentro de esas reglas…

Maura se mantuvo en silencio, Jane tenía razón... Debió de decirle desde el principio.

Jane caminaba de un lado a otro intentando calmarse. Este no era el momento para enojarse con Maura, tenía que intentar dejarlo a un lado por lo menos en esos momentos, pero aun así… ¿Cómo le había ocultado algo así?

-¿Qué más pasó? - preguntó Jane. Iba a tomar esto como la detective que era, a pesar de lo que Maura le acababa de confesar, ella era su primera prioridad, su seguridad era lo más importante para Jane y en el fondo ella sabía que Maura le había ocultado estos detalles por la misma razón.

La pregunta tomó a Maura por sorpresa. Se esperaba reproches, insultos, todo menos esto. La mirada de Jane le dolía, era fría y distante. Se preguntaba si la había perdido. Maura se levantó y fue hasta la cocina para servirse otra copa de vino.

-Eso es todo - decía mientras volvía al sofá con la copa en mano -. John fue asesinado por un disparo a corta proximidad, nada se encontró en su auto - Maura quedó pensativa unos segundos -. Lo que más nos resultó fuera de lo normal fue la sangre que encontramos en el maletero de su compañero Erik, pero Korsak lo está investigando. Ahora estamos tratando a John como un sospechoso; no podemos confiar en nadie.

-¿Tú crees que John sea el aprendiz? - preguntó Jane sentándose a su lado un poco más calmada. Maura lo pensó por unos segundos.

-No creo, no tenía ninguna educación en medicina, ni siquiera asistió a una universidad - bebió un sorbo del vino antes de suspirar, estaban en un callejón sin salida.

-Necesitaré todos los informes que tienen hasta ahora en el caso - Jane empezaba a entender el por qué Maura le ocultó esta información.

-Jane... tú sabes que...

-Lo sé Maur... lo sé - Jane giró su rostro mirándola. Ahora la aterrorizada era ella. Hasta donde ella sabía. El asesino estaba detrás de ella... ¿Por qué la pulsera...y la nota? ¿Será una distracción? Sentía que Maura había entrado a este _juego_ de mal gusto y se sentía culpable; en parte porque si no la hubieran sacado del caso Maura no se habría involucrado tanto. Ahora tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para mantener a Maura segura. Lo primero que necesitaba era los informes del caso y ya sabía cómo los conseguiría sin dejar a Maura a solas.

-Maur... Retírate del caso - le suplicó.

-Jane... No puedo hacer eso... - Maura dejó la copa sobre la mesita y se acercó a la mujer, tomando sus manos entre las de ellas nuevamente, está vez Jane no se alejó.

-Maur...No podría soportarlo si algo te pasara... ¿Tienes idea del susto que me has dado hoy? - Jane miró sus manos entre las de Maura - Ahora que te tengo no puedo perderte Maur - la sola idea de que algo le pasara a Maura, la mataba por dentro.

-Te entiendo Jane... - susurró. De verdad la entendía, sabía perfectamente lo que Jane sentía. Ella lo sentía cada vez que Jane salía a la calle por un asesino o cuando llegaba con rasguños por arrestar sola a un criminal.

-Pero no puedo, este es mi trabajo...Al igual que el tuyo, tiene sus riesgos... - Jane suspiró, rogándole con la mirada que cambiara de pensar. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso no pasaría...Si Maura le hubiera pedido lo mismo ella le habría dado la misma respuesta que estaba recibiendo. Maura dejó ir una de las manos de Jane para acariciar su rostro suavemente.

-Todo estará bien... Estás conmigo - susurró Maura, su frente tocando la de Jane. No estaba segura si las cosas saldrían bien pero sí sabía que el tener a Jane junto a ella le daba una sensación de seguridad que no podría alcanzar con nadie o nada más.

-Me quedaré contigo - susurró Jane rozando sus labios antes de tomar su labio inferior entre los suyos, besándola como nunca antes lo había hecho antes. Este beso era diferente, era suave, lento, paciente; como si Jane estuviera poniendo todos sus sentimientos en él.

Las dos se separaron lentamente. Maura estaba sin palabras, como si hubiera entendido lo que Jane le había comunicado en ese beso.

-No te perderé - susurró Jane y Maura asintió levemente, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Jane la rodeó con sus brazos y besó su cabello tiernamente.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos o un poco más, Jane no estaba segura, pero Maura se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. _'¿Cuantos días llevas sin dormir?'_ se preguntaba mientras acariciaba inconscientemente su espalda.

Su celular vibró e intentó sacarlo de su chaqueta sin moverse mucho para no despertar a la mujer entre sus brazos. Era un mensaje de Frank.

_'Necesito los informes del caso. Dile a Korsak' _escribió con una mano el mensaje y lo envió. Dejó el celular a un lado y miró como Maura se movía un poco, acomodándose aun dormida.

_'Vamos a resolver este caso... no dejaré que nada te pase...'_ pensaba mientras acariciaba el cabello de Maura.


	13. Chapter 13

-ADN en el maletero... John... - murmuraba Jane mientras leía una de las páginas de los informes.

En una mano sostenía el papel mientras que con la otra jugaba con una cuchara moviéndola en un tazón con su cereal preferido y un poco de leche. Jane dejó el papel a un lado y tomó el tazón en sus manos llevando una cucharada a su boca sonriendo. Cuando encontró la caja de cereal en la cocina de Maura no se lo podía creer; la había escuchado cuando le dijo que prefería comer cereal en las mañanas, aunque no sólo por las mañanas; como en este momento. El pensar que Maura solo se lo compró para ella le pintaba una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Ya era tarde, miró su reloj y su mirada se dirigió hacia el sofá. Maura yacía en el sofá cubierta por una manta con su rostro tranquilo y su pelo alborotado; había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces la había contemplado de este modo, sin que la chica de pelos rubios se preocupara por alguna arruga en su vestido o tener el pelo perfecto. Esta era Maura relajada, sin preocupaciones... Su Maura.

Maura comenzaba a despertar, le tomó unos segundos saber dónde se encontraba. Se sentó en el sofá lentamente dejando la manta caer a su lado, miró a la mesita restregándose los ojos. Estaba llena de papeles e informes, al parecerse lo habían traído todo. Había dos cervezas vacías y una bolsa que parecía ser comida china.

-Ya despertó Dra. Isles - dijo Jane sentada en la cocina con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, mirándola. Se levantó dejando al lado el tazón de cereal vacío y caminó acercándose a Maura que aún estaba sentada en el sofá.

-¿Cuánto he dormido? - murmuró Maura estirándose un poco. Debió ser un buen tiempo; se sentía descansada, aunque el cuerpo le dolía un poco. 'Debe ser por dormir en el sofá', pensó Maura.

-Unas cuatro horas - Jane miró su reloj - más o menos - le sonrió Jane sentándose a su lado -. No quería despertarte, necesitabas dormir.

-Y en cuatro horas hiciste un caos de mi sala - le dijo Maura mirando todos los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesita y las cervezas.

-Eso... Lo limpiaré... Perdona - la miró disculpándose.

-Eso espero - Maura sonrió entre dientes mirándola divertida. Se acercó a Jane y recostó la cabeza en su hombro -. ¿Cómo tienes ya todos los informes? - Maura cerró los ojos suspirando - ¿Me dejaste sola?

-¡No! - contestó rápidamente Jane - Frankie me trajo los informes mientras dormías... - Jane acercó más a Maura estrechándola en sus brazos. - Me dijo que la vigilancia ya está y que están trabajando todos en las pistas que tenemos hasta ahora.

-Tú leíste los informes por lo que veo - Maura escondió su rostro en el cuello de Jane, las vibraciones de su voz enviaban escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Jane.

-Leí todos los informes... Pero no quiero hablar más del caso por hoy - susurró Jane enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Maura.

-¿Y de qué te gustaría hablar detective? - susurró Maura rozando con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de Jane.

A Jane no le salía la voz. Tragó en seco moviendo su cabeza y dándole más acceso, tenía a Maura tan cerca que podía oler el champú de sus cabellos. Maura aprovechó el gesto y depositó un beso húmedo en el cuello de la morena. Jane se mordió el labio inferior intentando callar los gemidos que Maura le provocaba. Maura sintió como los dedos de Jane apretaban su cabello sosteniendo su cabeza allí.

-No me has contestado - susurró Maura con una sonrisa al sentir como el cuerpo de Jane reaccionaba. Su lengua se deslizó de largo por el cuello de Jane.

-Oh dios - murmuró Jane entre dientes. De repente la sala estaba demasiado acalorada y su respiración se le cortó. Colocó su mano libre en la cadera de Maura, que se incorporaba encima de ella sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas a los lados de los muslos de Jane. Maura tomó las manos de Jane y las colocó al lado de su cabeza.

-No sabía de este lado dominante Dra Isles - dijo Jane sin poner fuerza alguna, sólo miraba el rostro de la mujer que deseaba. Ya conocía ese brillo tan distinguido en esos ojos.

-No sabes muchas cosas - susurró Maura sobre sus labios antes de hacerlos suyos en un beso fugaz. Maura dejó ir de las manos de Jane para tomar su rostro entre ellas con delicadeza. Jane sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera flotando en el aire aunque tuviera la mitad del de Maura sobre ella. Al escuchar las palabras de Maura sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Cuántas cosas no sabrá de ella? ¿Y cuantas le mostrará?

Jane gimió en el beso al sentir la lengua de Maura hacer contacto con la suya y las dos se perdieron en el beso. Las manos de Jane, ahora más atrevidas y curiosas, tomaron las caderas de Maura acariciando la piel y atrayéndola a ella aún más sin dejar espacio entre ellas. La casa estaba en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones agitadas y gemidos.

Las dos se separaron lentamente tratando de calmar sus respiraciones agitadas. Las manos de Maura comenzaron a jugar con el borde de la blusa de Jane y la empezó a levantar despacio. Jane la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y levantó sus manos ayudando a Maura. La rubia tiró la blusa a un lado del sofá cayendo al suelo. Hizo algo de espacio entre ellas y miró a la mujer que tenía en frente, su lengua humedeció sus labios. Maura se levantó y atrajo a Jane con ella haciendo que se levantara también y se adueñó de sus labios, esta vez con desesperación y deseo incontrolable. Jane le respondió de la misma manera. Las manos de Maura acariciaban el abdomen de Jane, podía sentir con sus dedos como los músculos se contraían. Sus manos bajaron unos centímetros más y empezaron a jugar con la hebilla del cinturón de Jane hasta que sus pantalones cayeron al suelo.

Jane tomó el labio inferior de Maura entre los de ella mientras se deshacía de la blusa de Maura y bajaba su falda hasta que cayó al suelo. Las dos tomaron un paso hacia atrás para admirar el cuerpo de la otra; ambas tragaron en seco y se miraron a los ojos, estaban llenos de lujuria y deseo. Sentían sus corazones latir en sus pechos, parecía que iban a salirse; ambas pensaban si la otra podría sentirlo. No había palabras de por medio, no eran necesarias.

-Maur... - comenzó Jane, pero fue detenida por los labios de Maura en un beso. Las dos temblaron al sentir sus pieles desnudas juntas, sólo quedaba la ropa interior de por medio; pero Maura no perdió tiempo para deshacerse de ellas...

-Quiero sentirte toda - susurró Maura sobre los labios de Jane, sus manos se ocuparon de quitar el sostén deportivo de Jane, que fue a hacer compañía al resto de ropa que yacía en el suelo. Jane se veía hermosa, su pelo estaba suelto y despeinado, sus mejillas sonrojadas... Simplemente hermosa.

Maura tomó unos pasos adelante haciendo que Jane diera unos hacia atrás hasta tocar el borde del sofá con sus piernas y con un pequeño empujoncito, Jane cayó en el sofá algo sorprendida por el carácter dominante que Maura estaba mostrando y ella no conocía. Maura se volvió a incorporar como estaba antes, sobre la morena. Las manos de Jane se deshicieron del sostén escotado de Maura y lo tiró a un lado.

-Oh dios... - susurró a sí misma rozando sus dedos sobre los senos de Maura. -Una mujer - dijo con una sonrisa boba como si se hubiera acabado de dar cuenta.

-Sí... Una mujer, Jane - dijo Maura arqueando su espalda, compartiendo la misma sonrisa y deseando mucho más el toque de su amada. Jane tomó unos segundos para contemplar el monumento de mujer que tenía frente a ella y recordó algo.

-Espera - dijo Jane mirando a Maura, ella la miraba confusa -. No interrupciones - Maura entendió y miró alrededor. Los celulares de ambas estaban al final del sofá; Maura los tomó y los apagó tirándolos encima del bulto de ropa en el suelo.

-Listo - susurró Maura sobre los labios de Jane. Se dejó caer sobre ella y las dos gimieron por el contacto de sus pechos desnudos. Las manos de Jane se ocupaban de recorrer toda la espalda desnuda de Maura y a veces sostenía sus caderas acompañándolas con el movimiento que Maura estaba haciendo sobre ella y que a la vez frotaba sus pechos con los de ella. A este punto los besos apenas podían callar los gemidos de las dos chicas.

Las dos perdían el nerviosismo, estaban pasando la línea muy fina que tenían entre ellas. Ninguna de las dos habían estado con una mujer antes y no estaban seguras de qué hacer o si lo que hacían era lo correcto; pero de alguna manera sabían exactamente qué hacer. Apenas se habían tocado y ya sentían algo que nunca habían sentido con ningún hombre, se les hacía inexplicable lo que estaban experimentando... Pero eso no importaba. Sólo querían sentir.

Jane empezaba a tomar un poco más de confianza y tomaba el control. Sus labios llenaban el cuello de Maura de besos y dejaron una pequeña marca en él, su marca. Maura sabía que tendría que cubrirlo después en el trabajo y que Jane lo sabía... ¿Tal vez por eso lo hizo? ¿Para mostrarle al mundo que Maura le pertenecía a ella? La mente de Maura quedó en blanco al sentir como los labios de Jane bajaban hasta sus pechos y tomaba uno de sus pezones en la boca; un gemido de Maura resonó por toda la sala, sostenía la cabeza de Jane con fuerza mientras arqueaba su espalda. Las manos de Jane la sostenían mientras ella se saciaba de Maura.

Maura miró a Jane por unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados y como si Jane sintiera su mirada en ella dejó ir el pezón de Maura emitiendo un ruido de 'pop' y la miró sonrojada, su piel parecía brillar por el sudor y sus ojos estaban mucho más oscuros que lo normal. Jane rodeó el cuello de Maura con una de sus manos y la atrajo hacia ella apoderándose de sus labios. Maura sintió la otra mano de Jane deslizarse por su abdomen y jugar con el borde de sus bragas. Jane se separó de sus labios y la miró pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. Maura pensó que el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos, le respondió con un beso y las dos gimieron en el beso al contacto de los dedos de Jane entre sus pliegues. Jane sonrió tomando el labio inferior de Maura entre los de ella, mordiéndolo un poco fuerte; estaba enloqueciendo a la mujer encima de ella. Maura se dejó caer sobre ella escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la morena; colocó las palmas de sus manos en el sofá apretando el material entre sus puños.

Jane se mordió los labios, sentía lo excitada que Maura estaba con sus dedos; con cada movimiento de la mujer encima de ella sus pechos se rozaban y quería más... Por eso humedeció sus labios con la lengua e introdujo dos de sus dedos en Maura. Un gemido fuerte resonó por toda la casa y las dos se quedaron quietas por unos segundos, las dos tenían la respiración jadeante y sus cuerpos estaban húmedos por el sudor. Maura comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre la mano de Jane y ella siguió sus movimientos que cada vez se hacían más rápidos y Maura le jadeaba al oído, eso enloquecía a Jane.

-Quiero verte - le susurró Jane al oído entre gemidos. Maura se incorporó más sobre Jane apoyándose por completo sobre sus manos en el espaldar del sofá. Jane le miró a los ojos. Oh dios, nunca antes había visto algo más hermoso en su vida. Tenía a la vista el rostro de Maura lleno de placer y sus labios entreabiertos gimiendo, sus pechos moviéndose al ritmo de sus movimientos y llenándola por completo con sus dedos. Jane sentía que Maura estaba casi en el punto de estallar y con un movimiento de sus dedos un grito provino de los labios de Maura y su cuerpo cayó tembloroso sobre el de Jane.

-Guao - susurró Jane unos segundos después.

-Sí... Wow... - Maura sonreía tontamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Jane tomó la manta que Maura había dejado a un lado y se acomodó en el sofá acostándose a lo largo y Maura se recostó a su lado con la cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando el corazón de Jane. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio sintiendo la respiración y el calor de la otra.

-¿Sabías que el sexo es como un tratamiento de belleza? - murmuró Maura.

-¿Sí? - sonrió Jane dibujando con su dedo sobre el brazo de Maura.

-Sí, cuando la mujer hace el amor produce doble cantidad de estrógeno, la hormona que mantiene la piel suave y le da brillo al cabello.

-Hmmm... Tendremos una piel bien suave entonces - dijo Jane dejando un suave beso sobre los labios de Maura. Ella se iba a incorporar pero Jane la detuvo.

-No tienes que hacerlo ahora - Maura la miró por unos segundos tratando de leer los ojos de Jane y entendió -. Quédate así - dijo Jane apartando el pelo del rostro de Maura.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron acostadas en el sofá. Jane las cubrió un poco más con la manta y las dos se quedaron dormidas abrazadas en la sala.


	14. Chapter 14

Jane comenzaba a despertar. Intentó moverse pero no pudo. 'Pero qué…' Abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró hacia abajo para encontrar a Maura encima de ella. Con una de sus manos apartó el cabello dorado hacía un lado y esbozó una sonrisa al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior. No sabía qué hora era, pero por la luz que entraba por una de las ventanas vio que era de día y muy temprano. Tenía una mujer hermosa encima, para ella, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Sus manos acariciaban delicadamente el rostro de la mujer, se le hacía muy lindo cuando Maura se acurrucaba más a ella sin despertarse. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en el reloj en la pared; eran las 7:00am.

'Dios.' Hacía semanas que no dormía tanto. El mundo se podría estar cayendo afuera de esa casa y a ella no le importaría. Cerró los ojos unos segundos concentrándose en Maura, sentía el calor de su piel desnuda, su respiración en conjunto con la de ella, era el paraíso.

En la tranquilidad que la rodeaba intentó acordarse del sueño que había tenido pero ya no podía recordar nada. Le pareció escuchar unos toques en la puerta. 'Eso.' Pensó abriendo un ojo mirando la puerta de la entrada antes de observar la mujer encima de ella aun dormida. '¿Quién podría ser a estas horas?' Pensaba decidida a ignorarlo con tal de no despertar a Maura. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando que la persona que tocaba la puerta se había marchado. Pero no fue así y refunfuñó al volver a escuchar unos toques aún más fuertes que antes. Maura empezaba a despertarse poco a poco, mirando somnolienta a Jane.

-¡Jane! Sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta en este instante - vociferó Ángela desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Parece que es tu madre - murmuró Maura intentando incorporarse.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - se decía a sí misma mientras intentaba ponerse su pantalón rápidamente.

-Jane… - Maura estaba sentada sobre el sofá sólo cubierta con la manta. Jane se detuvo por unos segundos para mirarla.

-¡Jane, si no abres esta puerta en tres segundos la derribo!

Jane y Maura ignoraron los bullidos de Ángela. Jane se sentó al lado de Maura, sosteniendo sus manos entre las de ella.

-Puedo subir y bajar cuando esté lista, podemos ocultarlo hasta que estemos preparadas para decirle - decidió tomar la iniciativa, dejándole el camino libre para que decidiera. Ángela seguía tocando la puerta y empezaba a llegar a los nervios de Jane.

-Creo que si no abrimos esa puerta la derrumbará en serio - dijo la morena evadiendo las palabras de Maura. Ella sabía que estaba lista para decirlo a sus amigos, pero no estaba muy segura si era momento para hacer lo mismo con su madre. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Me daré un baño rápido y bajaré - Maura recogió su ropa del suelo y antes de subir se acercó a la morena, besándola en los labios. Con una sonrisa se retiró subiendo las escaleras, mirando de reojo como Jane se acercaba a la puerta suspirando con fuerza; sabía lo difícil que sería para la morena el decirle a su madre sobre la naturalidad de la relación que mantenían. Maura la entendía y estaba dispuesta a darle el tiempo que necesitara.

Jane estaba parada detrás de la puerta, pensaba y pensaba, quería decirle…No, quería gritarlo, quería gritar que estaba con Maura, que esa mujer hermosa era suya; pero algo la detenía y eso era la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ma… - dijo, suspirando al abrir la puerta.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te ves horrible - exclamó Ángela, mirando a su hija de arriba abajo.

Estaba despeinada, su camisa toda arrugada y mal abrochada. Jane se miró, no se había dado cuenta que se había abrochado mal la blusa. Por el apuro se había dejado unos botones desabrochados al nivel del escote y tenía un lado más bajo que el otro.

-Emm - trataba de pensar en alguna excusa pero nada se le ocurría. Ángela hizo camino adentrándose en la casa mirando a los alrededores. Mientras tanto Jane se arreglaba la camisa, sus dedos le temblaban del nerviosismo.

-¿Y Maura? - Preguntó, mirando la mesita cubierta con papeles - ¿Siempre eres así? Estás un día aquí y parece que ha pasado un huracán - Ángela se agachó y tomó un cinturón del suelo -. ¿Esto es tuyo…?

-Ma… - parecía ser el momento indicado. Se pasaba la mano por su cabello nerviosa.

-Jane, te conozco - empezó a decir Ángela, sentándose en una de las sillas en la mesa mirando a su hija. Jane caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó enfrente de su madre -. ¿Pasa algo con Maura?"

Jane se tomó unos segundos, el ambiente empezaba a ponerse algo incómodo con el silencio de las dos. Este era el momento, su oportunidad para hablar.

Ángela no era tonta, sabía que algo pasaba entre las dos mujeres pero no estaba segura qué era, exactamente. Estaba al tanto del caso y que ninguna de las dos mujeres lo estaba llevando bien, pero había estado observando como las dos mujeres interactuaban y había una conexión entre las dos, aunque parecía que ninguna de las dos eran conscientes de ello. Cualquier cosa que fuera, Ángela sólo quería que su hija le dijera lo que le estaba pasando, que confiara en ella.

-Ma

-Ángela - las dos mujeres miraron hacia Maura que bajaba las escaleras en ese instante. Traía una falda ajustada que le llegaba casi a las rodillas y una blusa roja, acentuando sus curvas.

-Buenos días Maura - le sonrió y miró a Jane seria -. Deberías aprender cómo vestirte como Maura.

-Oh Dios - dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, no estaba segura si fue por lo que insinuaba su madre con lo que acababa de decir o por todos los pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza al pensar cómo Maura podría ayudarla a vestirse mejor.

-Se lo he propuesto muchas veces, Ángela - Maura empezaba a preparar un café.

-¿Qué tiene la manera en que me visto? - preguntó, mirando indignada a la dos mujeres.

-Terrible, monótono - dijeron Ángela y Maura en conjunto. Jane las miró a las dos con la boca abierta y se levantó sin decir nada, sólo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Caminó hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Maura y empezó a ayudarla con el desayuno. Ángela se quedó sorprendida decómoo las chicas se ayudaban mutuamente a preparar el desayuno sin preguntar o hablar, tenían una sincronización perfecta.

Jane preparaba unas tostadas y se detuvo de repente. Espera…Algo se le olvidaba.

-¿Ma, qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? Te llame mil veces al celular - dijo, mirando a su hija con una expresión enojada. -. Perdona el alboroto que formé en la puerta Maura - le dijo sonriendo; Maura sólo le sonrió antes de seguir preparando el desayuno.

-Te parece suficiente que me enteré que estabas aquí por tu hermano y sobre lo que había pasado por Maura - Ángela pasó sus dedos por la frente tratando de calmarse -. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme estas cosas Jane? Siempre tengo que enterarme de las cosas más importantes por terceros.

-Ángela tiene razón, Jane - susurró, tomando un sorbo de su café. Jane la miró sin poder creer lo que había acabado de decir. ¡Se suponía que debía estar de su lado!

-¿Es qué ahora te vas a poner de su lado Maura? - Le entregó una taza de café a su madre y suspiró agotada, las dos mujeres la iban a enloquecer.

-Lo siento Ma, se me pasó, me había puesto a leer los informes y después - Jane calló dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo -. Y después me quedé dormida Ma - dijo tomando otro sorbo para no seguir hablando y meter la pata.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? - preguntó Ángela mirando uno de los papeles del informe que Jane leía la tarde anterior.

-Ahora estamos bajo vigilancia; Korsak y Frost están llevando a cabo unas revisiones en las casas de dos sospechosos - Maura dejó su taza a un lado -. Eso por ahora.

Ángela se quedó pensativa unos segundos y tomó los papeles del informe en sus manos. Jane la iba a detener pero la dejó leerlo, por lo menos así estaría entretenida. Miró a Maura que estaba a su lado y se le abrieron los ojos como platos, haciéndole señas para que mirara su cuello. Maura la miró confusa y se llevó la mano al cuello, cayendo en cuenta de lo que Jane le intentaba decir y rápidamente se cubrió esa parte con su cabello. La morena le sonrió sonrojada antes de mirar a su madre.

-Maura - dijo Ángela sin desviar la mirada de sus papeles, pasaron unos segundos y la miró a los ojos. -Quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros, puedes quedarte en nuestra casa - Jane y Maura quedaron sorprendidas por la inesperada propuesta.

-Gracias Ángela, pero creo que no será necesario - respondió, aún conmovida por la proposición de la mujer -. Tengo los oficiales de vigilancia y a Jane, no podría sentirme más segura que de esta manera - Maura le sonrió a Jane.

Ángela iba a contestar pero se quedó contemplando las dos mujeres frente a ella. "Esto es muy obvio," pensaba sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa.

Jane rompió el momento aclarándose la garganta y mirando a su madre.

-Ma, tenemos que ir a trabajar en el caso - avisó colocando las tazas vacías en el fregadero.

-¿Sí? - Preguntó Maura confusa, pensaba que tendrían el día libre.

-Sí - la miró haciendo una seña, con la esperanza de que Maura entendiera lo que le intentaba comunicarle.

-Sí - afirmó Maura algo dudosa.

-Bueno… - Ángela se levantó, pasándose las manos por la ropa - Las visitaré en la noche, haré unos gnocchi con la receta de mi abuela que te chuparas los dedos Maura.

-¿Qué? Encantada Ángela - dijeron Maura y Jane a la vez.

-¡Maur! No sabes qué estás haciendo, si esa mujer entra aquí no saldrá - la risa de su madre se podía escuchar mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos a la noche chicas - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cerrando la puerta, dejando a Jane boquiabierta sin podérselo creer.

Una vez solas, Maura miró a la morena preocupada y se acercó a ella acariciando su brazo con la mano, tiernamente.

-No estará tan mal Jane, es tu madre.

-Eso lo dices porque no la conoces… Esa mujer… - se giró para quedar frente a frente a Maura - Algo me dice que está tramando algo Maur - la besó tiernamente, colocando sus manos sobre las caderas de la rubia.

-¿En verdad vamos a trabajar? - susurró sobre los labios de Jane -. Pensé que el capitán nos dio el día libre.

-Sí - tomó el labio inferior de Maura entre los de ella juguetona -. Creo que deberíamos ir aunque sea un rato, no podemos escondernos en la casa todo el día. Maura asintió, también pensaba que era una buena idea y no le había dejado órdenes a su residente, no podía faltar al trabajo mucho; era la jefa y tenía que estar presente. Se preguntaba si Jane había hablado con Ángela sobre su relación, pero no quería preguntar y por la actitud de Ángela, estaba casi segura que no habían hablado sobre el tema.

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana y las dos mujeres estaban a unas cuadras de llegar al trabajo. Jane iba conduciendo en silencio y Maura miraba por la ventanilla, sobre sus piernas llevaba su bolsa con los informes del caso.

-Estaba pensando - empezó Jane rompiendo el silencio -. Me gustaría llevarte a almorzar a un lugar que me gusta mucho, comida italiana. ¿Quieres?

-¿Es una cita? Preguntó, mirándola con una sonrisa. Jane sonrió poniendo cara de pensativa por un instante.

-Sí, sería nuestra primera cita - no necesitaba que Jane explicara, entendía a qué se refería.

-¿Chicas? - Korsak las miró sorprendido - Pensé que tenían el día libre hoy - dijo dejando a un lado unos papeles que estaba leyendo. Frost saludó con la mano porque estaba al teléfono.

-Sólo vinimos a chequear si se encontró algo en la casa de los sospechosos - respondió Jane sin alejarse mucho de Maura.

-Llegan justo a tiempo - dijo Frost colgando el teléfono de analizar algunas cosas que encontramos en la casa de Erik.

-¿La casa de Erik? - preguntó Jane confusa.

-Ya verán - dijo Korsak haciéndoles señas para que lo siguieran. Todos entraron a la oficina donde se encontraba toda la información que tenían del caso. Jane caminó hasta el tablón mirándolo concentrada; era mucho mejor así, todo estaba organizado.

-En la casa de John no encontramos nada fuera lo normal - empezó Korsak señalando unas fotos.

-Por la sangre en el maletero de John pudimos sacar una orden de revisión para la casa de Erick - Korsak se giró para mirarlas -. Su hija de diecisiete años estaba en casa, encontramos unos bisturíes y una pistola en su ático; se la dimos al laboratorio y como dijo Frost, ya tienen los resultados.

-¿Y Erick? - preguntó Jane mientras se dirigirán al elevador para bajar al laboratorio en la morgue.

-Tenemos oficiales buscándolo, según su hija había salido hace dos días por una emergencia familiar al norte de Boston - dijo Frost, estaba contento de tener alguna pista, por lo menos ahora no estaban en un callejón sin salidas.

-Buenos días Dra. Isles - saludó Anita con una sonrisa -. Buenos días detectives - saludó a los detectives girándose en su silla para tomar los bisturíes y colocarlos sobre una mesa de metal -. Tengo malas noticias - comenzó a decir -. La pistola de Erick es una .45, no es la misma que usaron para asesinar a John. Los bisturíes son nuevos, no tienen huellas digitales o sangre; nunca han sido usados.

-O sea que estamos en cero otra vez - dijo Frost con tono disgustado.

-No, aún tenemos que interrogar a Erick - dijo Korsak esperando que con esa interrogación salieran nuevas pistas a luz.

-Gracias Anita - agradeció Frost antes de retirarse con Korsak. Anita sólo asintió con su cabeza.

-Jane, dame unos minutos, iré a mi oficina para dejar unos papeles listos para Anita - Maura miró Anita y se retiró a su oficina. Jane iba a regresar al cuarto piso con los chicos pero Anita la detuvo.

-Detective Rizzoli - dijo Anita con un tono seco. Jane se giró y la miró confusa. ¿Qué podría querer esa chica de ella?

-¿Sí?

-Usted y la Dra. Isles - jugaba con su bolígrafo entre los dedos sin dejar de mirar a la detective directamente a los ojos -. ¿Son más que amigas? - La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Jane.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, Anita - esa mujer no podría caerle peor… Jane se giró dándole la espalda decidida a irse.

-Es una mujer muy atractiva, si usted no está con ella… No dejaré pasar mi oportunidad - dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Jane la escuchara…


	15. Chapter 15

-Detective Rizzoli - dijo Anita con un tono seco. Jane se giró y la miró confusa. ¿Qué podría querer esa chica de ella?

-¿Sí?

-Usted y la Dra. Isles - jugaba con su bolígrafo entre los dedos sin dejar de mirar a la detective directamente a los ojos -. ¿Son más que amigas? - La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Jane.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, Anita - esa mujer no podría caerle peor… Jane se giró dándole la espalda decidida a irse.

-Es una mujer muy atractiva, si usted no está con ella… No dejaré pasar mi oportunidad - dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Jane la escuchara…

CAPÍTULO 15

La detective Rizzoli se dio la vuelta y avanzó unos pasos hacia la interna que se veía bastante relajada a pesar de la mirada penetrante de la morena.

-¿Qué me has dicho? - preguntó sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando con ella?

-Lo que ha escuchado, Detective - la residente se levantó de su silla y le dio la espalda por unos segundos mientras organizaba unos papeles que parecían ser unos informes y los guardó en una carpeta.

-Me pareció que lo dejé bastante claro. ¿No es así, Rizzoli? - dijo Anita serenamente antes de girarse para mirar a la detective que frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras.

Jane apretaba sus puños, tanto que sus nudillos empezaron a tomar un tono blanco. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no lanzarse encima de Anita y sacarle el alma con sus puños.

-Escúchame bien niña - dijo entre dientes acercándose a la mujer traspasando el espacio personal de la residente -. Maura y yo estamos juntas, sea como sea, eso no te incumbe, sólo acércate a ella y verás lo –

-Ya estoy lista, Jane - anunció Maura aproximándose a ellas sosteniendo su bolso con una de sus manos y con la otra intentando cerrarlo. Al no escuchar respuesta de Jane alzó su vista mirando las dos mujeres -. ¿Pasa algo Jane? - preguntó.

Jane retrocedió alejándose de Anita y miró con una sonrisa a Maura.

-Nada Maur, sólo hablábamos sobre las pistas - Jane miró de reojo a la interna -. ¿No es así, Anita? - preguntó con una mirada desafiante.

Maura fue sorprendida al sentir la mano de Jane agarrar la suya y la miró confusa.

-Así es detective Rizzoli, espero que le haya ayudado la explicación - la mirada de Anita se dirigió a las manos entrelazadas de las dos mujeres por un instante.

Maura se despidió de su residente dándole unas cortas instrucciones de lo que debía hacer por el resto del día y en caso de que mañana estuviera ausente. Durante todo ese tiempo Jane no soltó su mano y ella no protestaría. Las dos salieron caminando de la mano por la salida posterior de la morgue hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto de Maura. La forense se detuvo al lado de la puerta del conductor y con una sonrisa soltó la mano de la morena.

-¿Ahora me dirás que le hiciste a Anita? - preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. Jane le dio la vuelta al auto, abrió la puerta y entró.

-No sé de qué hablas - miró a Maura que ya estaba sentada. Se mantuvo unos segundos callada, al parecer Maura no tenía intención de salir del estacionamiento aún. Jane soltó un suspiro y se hundió en el asiento cruzando sus brazos, sabía lo que la rubia estaba haciendo y siempre terminaba diciéndole las cosas.

-¡Está bien! - resopló girando su cuerpo en el asiento, mirando a Maura que sólo asintió con su cabeza en señal para que la morena continuara.

-¿No piensas que Anita...? - No sabía cómo decirle, ella ni sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. 'Oh al diablo' pensó; quería ser directa y así sería mejor y no se complicaría tanto.

-Creo que le gustas a Anita - confesó, gruñendo y evitando la mirada de Maura por primera vez. Maura quedó boquiabierta por unos segundos y empezó a reír. Jane la miró perpleja. ¿Acaso eso era motivo de risa?

-Perdón Jane - se disculpó al notar su mirada seria -. Ahora entiendo por qué me tomaste de la mano... - dijo, saliendo del estacionamiento -. No he notado ninguna actitud de Anita que me haga pensar que tenga algún sentimiento de esa clase hacia mí Jane.

-¡Me lo dijo, Maur! - soltó sin pensarlo. Maura no desvió su mirada del tránsito, pero empezaba a ponerse inquieta. ¿No eran ideas de Jane entonces? -. Me preguntó si tú y yo éramos algo más que amigas, que si no era así ella iba a tomar acción - Maura miró de reojo a la morena, por su lenguaje corporal y tono de voz era obvio que esto le molestaba.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

-Anita ha mostrado una ética de trabajo impecable - empezó a decir Maura retomando la atención de Jane que gruñó una vez más. ¿Acaso Maura la iba a defender? ¿A pesar de lo que le acaba de decir? -Anita ha mantenido un profesionalismo igual de impecable, ha sido de gran ayuda en este caso - Maura aprovechó que se detuvo en una luz roja y miró Jane a los ojos -. En otras palabras, si no me hubieras dicho no me habría dado cuenta - Jane le hizo una seña; la luz había cambiado a verde -. Yo estoy contigo Jane - dijo, suspirando con una sonrisa mirando hacia adelante atenta al tráfico -. Si quieres o no hacer esto oficial delante de nuestros amigos y familiares lo entenderé… Pero quiero que sepas una cosa - Maura tocaba el volante con uno de sus dedos constantemente -. Tú eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar y Anita y quien sea pueden "tomar acción" como dices, pero yo sólo tengo ojos y corazón para ti.

Jane quedó conmovida con las palabras de Maura. No se esperaba en ningún instante que esta mujer aquí a su lado expresara lo que sentía de tal manera. De algún modo con sólo esas palabras las preocupaciones de Jane se evaporaron en el aire y Anita no importaba. Jane tomó una de las manos de Maura que mantenía sobre su muslo y la llevó hasta sus labios dejando un suave beso en ellas susurrando un "Gracias" casi inaudible para las dos pero que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Maura se estremeciera al sentir sus labios sobre su piel. Maura la miró regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora que eso está aclarado, dime a dónde iremos - preguntó Maura emocionada.

-Queda como a unos diez minutos de aquí - contestó Jane mirando a los alrededores para ubicarse donde estaban -. Sólo toma la izquierda en el segundo semáforo y sigue, ya te diré - Jane no soltó su mano y sus dedos se entrelazados.

Jane hizo que Maura se estacionara a una calle del restaurante donde iban a almorzar.

-¿No te preocupa si algún compañero de trabajo nos ve? - preguntó Maura algo nerviosa mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

A Maura no le molestaba el detalle, todo lo contrario, le encantaba este lado demostrativo de Jane.

-No - contestó con una sonrisa -. Si nos ven, nos vieron Maur, no quiero esconderte - esas palabras conmovieron inmensamente a Maura y las dos entraron de la mano a Giacomo's Restaurant.

-¡Janie! - exclamó un hombre que parecía estar en sus sesenta. Jane soltó la mano de Maura y se acercó al hombre para abrazarlo -. ¡Pero cómo has crecido! - Jane sólo soltó una carcajada y miró a Maura que la miraba con una sonrisa boba.

-Giovan, ella es mi compañera, Maura - Jane le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ellos -. Maura, él es dueño del restaurante y como un segundo padre para mí, Giovan.

-Un gusto Giovan - lo saludó con la mano y una de sus mejores sonrisas, se sentía feliz de que Jane compartiera con ella estas pequeñas cosas que la dejaban conocerla aún más.

-Es más hermosa de lo que me dijiste por teléfono, chiquilla - dijo el hombre riéndose, haciendo que Jane y Maura se sonrojaran.

-¿Me tienes listo lo que te pedí? - preguntó, colocándose al lado de Maura.

-¡Claro que sí!, ya sabes dónde está, disfruten de la comida.

-Gracias Giovan - agradeció Jane tomando de la mano a Maura y guiándola entre las mesas hasta llegar a una apartada con una vista hermosa. Jane ayudó a Maura a sentarse y seguido se sentó enfrente a ella. Los detalles de Jane mantenían una sonrisa en el rostro de Maura que ya comenzaba a ser permanente.

-Cuando era pequeña siempre veníamos los domingos y desayunábamos todos juntos - contaba Jane sonriendo al recordar -. Giovan es un viejo amigo de pops.

-Gracias por traerme a un lugar así de especial para ti Jane - tomó una de las manos de Jane entre las de ella, sonriéndole.

-Deja que pruebes la comida - le guiñó.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Tenemos el día libre hasta la noche - suspiró recordando que su madre iba a darle una visita.

Las dos caminaban de regreso al estacionamiento, satisfechas por la comida y unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Podríamos – se quejó al escuchar su celular y se disculpó haciendo una mueca.

-Rizzoli - las mujeres seguían caminando mientras Jane escuchaba atentamente -. Estaremos allí en unos veinte minutos Korsak - guardó su celular y miró a Maura, ella conocía esa mirada, la tenía siempre que encontraban alguna pista -. Encontraron a Erick, lo tienen en la comisaria.

Las dos se apresuraron para llegar a la comisaria mientras Maura intentaba ignorar los pedidos de Jane para que acelerara más. Era una de las cosas que ponían inquieta a la detective en estos casos; Maura nunca rompía ninguna ley de tránsito, ni siquiera pasar una luz amarilla... Ni aunque fuera con un policía a su lado.

-Jane sabes como soy, además no hay apuro, Erick no irá a ningún lado - se disculpaba mientras esperaban que el elevador llegara al cuarto piso. Jane sólo sonrió y se acercó dejando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia justo antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

-Jane, te estaba esperando - las dos mujeres lo siguieron hacia la sala de interrogación. Miraban por el cristal al hombre que caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso. Jane tenía el presentimiento que había visto a este hombre antes pero no lo pensó mucho, de seguro lo había visto en la misma comisaria.

-Quiero entrar - pidió Jane mirando a Korsak y Frost.

-No, tú quédate aquí Jane - contestó Korsak serio. Jane estaba a punto de protestar pero Frost lo impidió.

-Janie, es mejor que te quedes aquí y observes -. Frost entró a la sala y Jane se quedó parada jugando con su pelo, inquieta.

-Sabes que es lo mejor Jane - susurró Maura mirándola de reojo. Jane asintió y miró a los hombres del otro lado del cristal. Pasaron unos minutos y la morena empezaba a impacientarse aún más. ¿Por qué no acababa de preguntar sobre la evidencia? Maura colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Jane logrando tranquilizarla un poco.

-¿Por qué tenía esto en su casa? - preguntó Frost colocando los bisturís sobre la mesa enfrente del hombre.

-¿Con qué derecho revisaron mi casa? Mi compañero acaba de ser asesinado, ¿y me están investigando a mí? - Erick golpeó la mesa de metal,enfadado.

-Es mejor que se calme - advirtió Korsak levantándose de su silla, mirándose en el cristal por unos segundos, sabía que del otro lado estaban la detective y la forense observando -. Es mucha casualidad; su compañero es asesinado ¿Y usted se va de viaje?

-Ya les dije que fue una emergencia familiar - protestó Erick.

-Su hija nos contó - dijo Frost tocando la mesa, consiguiendo que la atención de Erick regresara a los bisturís -. No ha contestado la pregunta.

-Pensé que ustedes eran mejores investigando - dijo Erick con una sonrisa burlona -. Mi mujer murió hace unos años, era cirujana - Erick tomó la bolsa con los bisturís en sus manos, mirándolos -. Los tenia de recuerdo, decía que unos de sus profesores se lo había regalado al graduarse de la escuela de medicina, nunca los sacó del estuche - Erick miró a los detectives enojado -. Pero eso ya ustedes lo saben, se metieron en mi casa e hicieron y deshicieron como les convenía.

-Esto es malo - susurró Jane mordiendo una de sus uñas -. Esto nos deja en cero otra vez, no tenemos nada más que ate a Erick con el asesinato de John. Tenemos los bisturís pero ni una huella - Jane gruñó pasando las manos por su cabello.

-Voy a confirmarlo - dijo Frost al salir de la sala.

-Usted trabajó en la cárcel, ¿cierto? - preguntó Korsak retomando la atención de Jane que miró confusa a Maura.

-¿De qué cárcel habla? Eso no estaba en los informes - Maura encogió los hombros, ella tampoco había visto nada sobre la cárcel en el expediente de Erick. Las dos mujeres miraron al hombre, estaba un poco más inquieto y se movía hacia atrás y adelante en su silla.

-Así es - confesó Erick -. Fui guardia en la institución correccional en Cedar. ¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Ahí está Hoyt - murmuró Jane.

Maura la miró preocupada, empezaba a pensar que era una mala idea que Jane estuviera escuchando la interrogación pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Hice mi investigación - dijo Korsak acomodándose la corbata -. Es una prisión con alta seguridad y delincuentes muy peligrosos - abrió una carpeta que tenía frente a él y la volvió a cerrar.

-¿Por qué dejó de trabajar allí? - preguntó, observando como el hombre se ponía aún más nervioso.

-Si leyó mi expediente debe saber por qué - al ver que Korsak no tenía intención en seguir decidió seguir él -. Se me hizo mucho, tenía mi mujer preocupada y por el bien de mi hija, trabajar en una prisión así no es nada fácil.

-Puede ir a casa, Erick - dijo Korsak tomando su archivo y saliendo de la sala. Dejando a Erick con la boca abierta, sorprendido. ¿Eso era todo?

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - vociferó Jane al ver a Korsak. El hombre la ignoró y siguió caminando hasta su escritorio.

-¡Korsak!

-Jane... - Maura intentaba calmarla.

-No tenemos nada - dijo Korsak sentándose en su silla.

-¿Cómo que no tenemos nada? ¡Acaba de decir que trabajó en la misma prisión donde está Hoyt!

-Jane, sabes cómo esto trabaja - suspiró, esto era frustrante para él también -. No podemos tenerlo arrestado si no tenemos ninguna prueba que lo involucre con el asesinato de John.

Jane se dejó caer en su silla cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Maura tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado de su escritorio sin decir nada, esto estaba fuera de su territorio y lo único que podía hacer era apoyar a la detective como podía.

-Frost, la prisión debe tener videos de vigilancia, podemos sacar una orden para que nos los entreguen y revisar las cuentas bancarias otra vez - ordenó Korsak y Frost asintió comenzando a hacer las llamadas inmediatamente -. Déjanos esto a nosotros Jane, si encontramos algo te avisaremos - propuso Korsak sabiendo que su compañera se iba a negar, pero también tenía en cuenta que Jane hizo la conexión cuando Erick mencionó la prisión.

Korsak miró a la forense y la mujer asintió.

-Jane, Korsak tiene razón - susurró para que fuera la única que la escuchara.

Jane la miró preocupada antes de asentir frustrada.

-Deberíamos recoger a Jo - dijo Jane, dejándose caer en el sofá de Maura. No dejaba de pensar en el caso y la imagen de Hoyt estaba grabada en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Ángela que lo traiga cuando venga? - sugirió Maura quitándose los tacones antes de sentarse al lado de la morena.

-Eso es una buena idea.

-Ma, ¿me puedes traer a Jo cuando vengas? - Jane sonrió viendo como Maura se recostaba a su lado y pasó su brazo alrededor de la rubia atrayéndola un poco más a ella.

-¿¡Te quedaras a dormir en casa de Maura!? - Maura se río al poder escuchar a Ángela.

-Sí Ma... Me quedaré con Maura, ya sabes, criminales sueltos por ahí, yo soy policía, haz la matemática, conéctalos.

-Sí, claro, conecto mucho más que eso... ¿Sólo por eso? - la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la morena.

-¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿Y qué otra cosa conectas? - preguntó Jane genuinamente confusa.

-Nada, nada... Creo que llegaré como en media hora, tengo que pasar por la tienda y estaré allí en nada - la emoción era notable en su voz.

-Genial - resopló y terminó la llamada, tirando su celular a un lado.

-¿Ya viene? - preguntó Maura rodeando a la morena con sus brazos. Jane sonrió dejando un beso en el cabello de Maura.

-¿Qué crees? - Jane soltó una carcajada abrazando a la rubia más fuerte -. Cuando te digo que esa mujer trama algo... - las dos mujeres se rieron. Jane no sabía cómo Maura lo hacía, hace unos minutos estaba atormentada con la imagen de Hoyt y con sólo una de sus sonrisas hizo que todo se le olvidara.


End file.
